Casualidades del Destino
by Himelicius
Summary: A los países les han dado una gran noticia: a partir de ahora tendrán que aprender a vivir con sus álter egos femeninos. La convivencia en la academia y en el trabajo con las chicas harán todo mucho más interesante pero a Romano esta noticia no le sienta nada bien. Su opinión cambiará al conocer a la española. ¿Podrá una sola mujer cambiar las cosas?
1. Capítulo 0 - Una noticia inesperada

Tumbado en la cama mirando al techo y con el esmoquin arrugado, me preguntaba si lo que había vivido esa noche era real. ¿Lo era?

Todo había comenzado esa mañana cuando en la reunión nos dieron una noticia bastante impactante: "debido a los recortes por la crisis, los dos representantes de cada país deberán trabajar juntos". ¿Dos representantes de cada país? ¿Qué narices significaba eso? Resulta que cada uno de nosotros tenía otra parte, es decir, había otra persona como él que personificaba a su país. La cosa está en que no era exactamente como él sino una versión femenina. ¡Durante todo este tiempo ha existido una chica que representaba al Sur de Italia como yo y no sabía nada! Así que decidieron que la mejor manera de conocernos era organizar una fiesta el sábado por la noche ya que el lunes tendríamos que empezar juntos las clases.

Ah! ¿No os lo había dicho? Además del maldito trabajo teníamos que ir a la academia a dar unas estúpidas clases que no servían para nada. Pues bien, las chicas también van a venir con nosotros. Que por mí estupendo, prefiero ver a chicas en minifalda que a los idiotas de siempre pero lo que me fastidia es que no nos hubieran avisado antes y que todo haya tenido que ser deprisa y corriendo.

Al salir de la reunión, todos comentaban la noticia:

-Este año va a ser muy divertido _mes amours_- decía el pervertido francés. La idea de tener a chicas todo el día correteando a su alrededor le había entusiasmado.

-¡Cállate! ¿No te das cuenta de la gravedad de la situación?- replicaba un inquieto inglés.

La mayoría de las opiniones eran como esas: unos a favor y otros en contra. Solo algunos permanecíamos callados pensando en lo mismo ¿cómo será ella? ¿Se parecerá a mí? Aquellas dudas invadían mi cabeza cuando se me acercó el pesado de turno.

-¡Romano! Que, ¿entusiasmado por la noticia?- dijo España con esa sonrisa de bobo en su cara.

- ¿Cómo voy a estarlo?, nos han estado engañando todo este tiempo ¿y tú te lo tomas en broma? Ni siquiera sabemos cómo son, igual se quieren apoderar de todo y nos interrumpen en el trabajo constantemente.

-_ Fusososososo_... no te preocupes, seguro que no hacen nada malo. Además está bien tener por aquí a mujeres de vez en cuando, ¿no crees?- y diciendo eso se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Odio reconocerlo pero supongo que tiene razón. El que vengan mujeres puede que nos saque de la asquerosa rutina que llevamos y además no creo que hagan nada malo, una mujer no puede cambiar tanto las cosas ¿no?

Volví a mirar a España mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y una duda apareció en mi mente ¿cómo será la española? Esa pregunta encontraría su solución la noche del sábado.


	2. Capítulo 1 - La fiesta de Bienvenida

_Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic así que pido perdón de antemano si está mal escrito o lo que sea. Espero que disfrutéis tanto leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo._

_Hetalia no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Himaruya._

* * *

Y llegamos a la noche del sábado.

Ahí estaba yo, con mi elegante esmoquin, dispuesto a dar la mejor imagen de los italianos. Decidí centrarme en una presa a la que conquistar esa noche pero había demasiadas. La llegada de las mujeres había sido caótica, a cada esquina en donde miraras encontrabas veinte y a los hombres no se les veía del todo cómodos. Me encontraba un poco perdido cuando se me acercó el trío calavera.

-_Hallo_ Romano, te veo un poco solitario esta noche ¿no?- el prusiano empezaba su ataque como de costumbre.

-Déjalo _mon amie, _¿no ves que está nervioso? Las mujeres le paralizan mucho- dijo Francia mientras me acariciaba de manera lasciva el cuello.

Le aparté de un manotazo–Sois unos pesados, dejadme en paz. A vosotros tampoco os veo muy acompañados esta noche ¿será que ninguna chica se os ha acercado? Sí será eso, vuestra cara las espanta, no necesitan ni acercarse-.

-Romanoooooo, eso es muy cruel por tu parte. Sólo hemos venido a ver cómo estabas- España se acercó y me agarró del hombro. ¿Por qué todos tienen la manía de tocarme?

Comenzó una discusión o más bien los tres comenzaron a vacilarme durante un largo rato sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para huir de allí. Muchos países ya habían encontrado a sus alter egos y yo seguía igual que al principio. ¿Dónde estaba ella? ¿Y las de los tres plastas estos? ¿Acaso la estaban haciendo lo mismo que estos me hacían a mí?

Seguía comiéndome la cabeza cuando de pronto la vi. La mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto en mi vida. Acababa de entrar por la puerta y estaba bajando la escalinata. Llevaba un vestido de color rojo vino, ajustado, con escote corazón y cola de sirena. No me juzguéis, los italianos sabemos mucho de moda. Su pelo marrón oscuro iba recogido por un moño trenzado en la parte de atrás de la cabeza donde se sujetaba por un clavel rojo. Su cuerpo era… no tengo palabras. Era simplemente perfecta. Pero como es lógico no fui el único que se fijó en ella.

-_Mein Gott, _¿quién es esa belleza?

-Un ángel acaba de entrar por la puerta.

-Volvería a hacer una revolución solo por esa mujer.

Tenía que ser más rápido que ellos si quería tener alguna posibilidad de hablar con ella. La mujer había llegado a la pista y estaba hablando con un rubio alto de pelo despeinado al cual no conocía ¿sería su novio? Por favor que no lo fuera.

-Bueno chavales, es hora de que el alucinante yo pase a la acción- dijo Prusia acompañado de su GRAN ego.

-_Honhonhonhon, _mi buen amigo, ésta es la liga de profesionales, y tú estás fuera de ella.

-Me parece que deberíais dejar de discutir, ya se os han adelantado.

Miramos los tres a la pista y allí estaba ella, reluciente, acompañada por el bastardo de Austria, que la besó la mano con delicadeza mientras la sacaba a bailar. Maldito pijo repelente, ¡si ya tiene novia!

Vimos desde la distancia sin poder hacer nada cómo el ángel posaba sus delicadas manos sobre los hombros del austriaco y él agarraba con sus asquerosas zarpas la cintura de la chica. Comenzaron a bailar un vals. Ella se movía como si flotara, como si fuera un espejismo y no una persona real. Todos comenzaron a mirarla, bueno y al idiota de al lado también pero ese no destacaba demasiado.

- Y yo que creía que el austriaco era tonto, ¡al final va a resultar ser un genio!

- Pero, ¿os habéis fijado en su trasero?, parece esculpido en mármol.

-Francia, tú siempre fijándote en lo mismo. Pues a mí me resulta familiar, ¿seguro que no sabéis quién es? – preguntó España con cara de curiosidad.

No, no teníamos ni idea. Estaba demasiado lejos cómo para verla bien la cara. Se distinguía que era muy guapa pero nada más. Si se acercaran un poco más hacía esta zona… tan solo unos metros… podríamos descubrir quién narices es. En un momento de la canción, comenzaron a moverse en nuestra dirección, los cuatro miramos fijamente para no perdernos ni un detalle cuando de pronto muchas parejas comenzaron a bailar y nos taparon la visión. _¡Merda!_ ¿Es que iba a ser imposible reconocerla? La miré por última vez decepcionado cuando me miró. Bueno desde la distancia a la que estaba no puedo decir a ciencia cierta si me miró o no pero me lo pareció. Más parejas comenzaron a bailar y le perdí la pista completamente.

Y ahí estaba yo, a mitad de la fiesta sin haber ligado nada y rodeado de idiotas que no me divertían en absoluto. Busqué a mi hermano con la mirada y lo vi bailando con una chica un poco más bajita que él, de cabello castaño claro recogido en una coleta, con grandes ojos color ámbar y un vestido no muy largo con volantes. Había encontrado a su alter ego, no había duda.

Cuando ya lo daba todo por perdido apareció la belga para sacar a bailar a España. Hasta el bastardo ligaba más que yo, eso me ponía enfermo y me hundió totalmente. Me estaba dando la vuelta mirando hacia el suelo cuando alguien me abrazó de golpe fuertemente. Todos se quedaron mirándonos, no era posible, era la chica, el ángel.

Tenía su cara hundida en mi pecho, cosa que hizo que me pusiera rojo como un tomate, y sus brazos me rodeaban agarrándome la espalda con fuerza. No podía verla la cara ¿QUIÉN NARICES ERA?

Y por fin levantó la cabeza y me miró fijamente.

Durante unos instantes no recuerdo qué pasó. Solo tengo la imagen de sus ojos, tan verdes y expresivos que creía que me iban a atrapar, de sus labios tan rojos y carnosos que me moría por besarlos…

-No me lo puedo creer, ¡eres tú!- dijo la joven mientras me abrazaba con más fuerza y yo me ponía aún más rojo, si era posible estarlo –Te pareces tanto a ella, te he estado buscando toda la noche-.

Y lo entendí todo. No podía ser verdad, no, no podía, ¿por qué Dios me castigaba de esa manera? ¿Había hecho algo malo? Yo solo quería conocer a una chica guapa y ya está, pero era ella, la que me había gustado era ella.

-España deja de abrazarlo delante de todos, no está bien visto- ahí estaba el rubio de antes, la agarró del brazo con dulzura y la separó de mí.

-Lo siento Belgi, es que me ha hecho tanta ilusión encontrarlo… - dijo la española sin apartar sus ojazos de mi cara. Su mirada hacía que me pusiera muy nervioso.

-Siento las molestias que te haya podido causar, ella siempre es muy pasional- ahora se dirigió a la chica –venga dejémosle con sus amigos-.

-Lo siento mucho, no pensé que te molestaría el abrazo. Ya te dejo- y se dio la vuelta.

Y me quedé quieto, sin decir nada, viendo como la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida se iba del brazo de ese belga asqueroso. Pero estaba tan en shock que mi cuerpo no se movía aunque quisiera.

-Eres un tío con suerte amigo.

-Ya te digo ¿cuál es tu truco Romanito?- Francia se moría de envidia, se podía ver a la legua.

Sin decirles nada me di la vuelta y me fui al baño. Necesitaba refrescarme la cara y comprobar si esto era un sueño o no. Cuando salí la escena que encontré era desconcertante. Ahí estaban los dos españoles, bailando juntos en el centro de la pista, muy juntos, demasiado juntos. En algunos momentos sus caras se quedaban tan cerca que parecía que se iban a besar. Algunos pelos del moño de la española se salieron, deslizándose por su cuello y espalda, ella se levantaba la falda del vestido para poder bailar sin pisarse. Era la imagen más provocadora que había visto en mi vida. Mi mente comenzó a tener pensamientos de los que no me enorgullezco… ¡Romano deja de pensar en eso! Pero… era increíble ¿Cómo podía ser tan jodidamente bella? Es verdad que España era guapo y ligaba mucho pero ella… sobresalía y por mucho.

Casi todos los hombres de la sala que no estaban borrachos les miraban, la verdad es que hacían una pareja perfecta. ¿Será así siempre que se encuentren dos representantes del mismo país? Entonces recordé mi misión, ¿dónde estaba yo? Bueno ella.

Caminé por toda la sala, buscando a una chica de más o menos mi estatura, mi edad y color de cabello, pero nada. No había ni rastro de ella. Me acerqué a mi hermano a preguntarle si él sabía dónde estaba.

- _Vee~, _no la he visto. Lo siento hermanito.

-Si buscas a mi hermana supongo que estará fuera dando un paseo. No le gustan mucho las fiestas- la chica se parecía a mi hermano, era innegable. Y se podía decir que era muy mona, cosa que fue raro admitir.

Salí a la balconada que daba al jardín para ver si desde allí podía encontrarla pero lo que me encontré no tenía nada que ver. Allí estaba la española, mirando al cielo, pensativa. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en sus ojos que tenían un tono melancólico. Nunca había visto nada tan bello. Sé que al cabo de la noche lo he dicho varias veces pero es que la chica no dejaba de sorprenderme. Me quedé un rato contemplándola sin que notara mi presencia cuando de pronto la vi llorar. No era un llanto, simplemente una lágrima cayó por su mejilla y se estrelló contra la barandilla del balcón. ¿Será posible? Jamás he visto a un español triste, siempre son tan alegres… No sabía qué hacer, ¿iba y la consolaba? Parecería un aprovechado. Como siempre, comencé a debatirme conmigo mismo, cosa que hago mucho, pero no había llegado a ninguna conclusión cuando llegó una chica y se situó a su lado. Era ella, a la que llevaba buscando toda la maldita noche. Era de mi estatura, de mi edad, con el cabello marrón caoba ondulado que le caía sobre los hombros. Tenía un rulo que sobresalía en comparación con los demás y unos ojos verdes oliva. Ahí estaba yo. Era raro verse a uno mismo en versión femenina pero era guapa, lo que significa que yo lo soy. ¿Algo bueno tenía que sacar de esto, no?

No pude oír lo que decían, solo vi que la española se secó las lágrimas antes de que la otra las viera y entraron juntas dentro. Nada interesante pasó en el resto de la fiesta.

Y aquí es donde me encuentro, tirado en la cama con el traje puesto mirando al techo y pensando ¿lo he soñado todo? ¿De verdad me he conocido a mí mismo? Y sobre todo ¿ella era real? Bueno es hora de descansar que mañana comienzan las clases y será un día duro, os lo aseguro.


	3. Capítulo 2 - El primer día de clase

_Espero que disfrutéis tanto leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo._

_Hetalia no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Himaruya._

* * *

Lunes. Hoy comienzan las clases. Me levanté antes de que sonara el despertador y corrí al baño a ducharme. Casi no había dormido esa noche de los nervios así que esperaba que un poco de agua fría me despejara. Salí del baño con la toalla y me paré frente al armario, ¿qué debería ponerme hoy? Es el primer día así que debo dar una buena impresión. Comencé a recorrer la habitación con la mirada cuando mis ojos se pararon frente a la silla del escritorio. Ahí estaba el asqueroso uniforme de la academia. La parte de arriba no estaba del todo mal: camisa blanca, jersey beige, corbata negra y americana azul marino. Pero los pantalones de cuadros… ¿quién diablos diseñó eso? Ponérselo era un castigo diario, pero bueno, todos vamos igual así que no soy el único que parece un inglés hortera.

Como no tuve que estar mucho tiempo decidiendo qué ponerme (cosa que hubiera preferido), decidí ir a la academia dando un paseo con tranquilidad. Salí de mi habitación y bajé al hall de la residencia. Después de la fiesta, anunciaron que durante el año académico, deberíamos vivir todos en la residencia de estudiantes para tenernos a todos controlados. No sé qué se piensan que íbamos a hacer pero bueno. El caso es que en el hall me encontré con Prusia que andaba persiguiendo a su pollo. Era idiota pero como todos los alemanes era puntual. Por empezar bien la semana decidí saludarlo lo más correctamente que pude.

-Buenos días macho patatas, ¿se puede saber qué haces?

-¿acaso no lo ves?, intento atrapar a mi Gilbird para llevarlo a la habitación.

-Pero si siempre lo llevas encima, ¿para qué lo quieres llevar?

-De verdad que eres lento como tu hermano- eso me ofendió – al parecer los pijos estos no quieren que llevemos animales a las clases y me obligan a dejarlo aquí, solo y abandonado… ¡NO TIENEN CORAZÓN!

Le ignoré, era lo mejor, seguir andando como si no pasara nada. Cuando alguien atacaba a su pollo, Prusia se ponía insoportable, más de lo habitual. Salí a la calle y me dirigí hacia la academia. No es un camino largo, son unos… diez minutos a lo sumo. Llegué a la puerta del recinto cuando… ¡_mamma mia_! Estaba lleno de minifal… quiero decir chicas. Me abrí paso entre ellas, sin ver a la que me interesaba, y llegué al pasillo del segundo piso donde al parecer se encontraba mi clase. Los hombres y las mujeres no íbamos a las mismas clases pero sí que nuestras habitaciones estaban unas al lado de las otras en la residencia. Muy bien pensado genios. Entré y antes de que pusiera los dos pies dentro de la sala alguien me agarró por el hombro.

-_Oh! mon petit amie_, ¿no es maravilloso? Hay mujeres en cada rincón, mi sueño se ha hecho realidad – ya estaba ese pervertido con sus fantasías eróticas otra vez.

-Suéltale Francia, ven Romano, te he guardado un sitio a mi lado – mi duda era, ¿cómo había llegado ese gilipollas antes que yo? Nunca lo sabré.

Me fui a sentar al lado de España, no había otro sitio mejor, y entre los dos me estuvieron agobiando un rato, no les hice mucho caso hasta que Francia mencionó algo interesante.

-Oye querido España, ¿qué pasó el sábado en la fiesta con tu alter ego? Os vi bailar muy…acaramelados.

-Jajajajaja, ¿con Isabel?, nada ¿qué iba a pasar? Simplemente ella es genial, bueno como yo claro jajajajaja - ¿Isabel? Acababa de conocerla y ya sabía su nombre humano. El bastardo se me había adelantado y por mucho, y además, hablaba como el subnormal prusiano.

-Pues… podían pasar muchas cosas Toñín… muchas… cosas…

La puerta de la clase se abrió de par en par y yo me alegré de que esa conversación se acabara, aunque mi peor pesadilla acababa de entrar.

-Hola chavales, soy vuestro profesor de tácticas de guerra. Los autógrafos os los firmaré luego- y ahí estaba mi abuelo Roma, avergonzándonos a Veneciano y a mí como siempre aunque parecía que a él no le importaba lo más mínimo.

Dio comienzo una de las horas más largas y horribles de mi vida hasta que de pronto la puerta se abrió y entró ella. Llevaba el uniforme de las chicas, la falda alta de cuadros rojos con tirantes, pero a ella no le quedaba como a todas. Llevaba su característico recogido de pelo con el clavel rojo que iba a juego con la falda y sus labios. Llevaba la camisa blanca desabotonada por arriba, sin la corbata, lo que hacía que enseñara un poco de escote. La falda le quedaba bastante corta mostrando unas largas piernas bronceadas y llevaba unas calzas hasta mitad del muslo negras. Estaba realmente sexy.

-Buenos días, siento interrumpir la clase pero me han mandado en busca te tizas - mientras dijo eso se rascó la nuca, un gesto muy típico de Antonio.

-Hola preciosa, puedes coger las tizas que quieras, cómo si quieres quedarte y dar la clase conmigo- dijo Roma mientras se acercaba hacia ella con mirada lasciva y la agarraba de la cintura.

-Tranquilo, con las tizas tengo suficiente – y mientras lo decía se apartó de las manazas de Roma de forma muy sutil.

Él fue a por las tizas e Isabel se giró hacia la clase mientras buscaba a alguien con la mirada, se paró en España y comenzó a saludarlo. Él le correspondió el saludo. Roma volvió a acercarse a ella con las tizas pero antes de dárselas la miró fijamente.

-Me resultas familiar, ¿seguro que no nos conocemos?

-Yo diría que no jajaja.

-¡Eso es!, esa risita nerviosa, Antonio baja aquí.

Y este se levantó y bajó. Allí estaban los dos representantes de España, de pie uno al lado del otro. La verdad es que se parecían mucho, las forma de reír, los gestos, la apariencia y sobre todo… esos ojos tan verdes que lo dejaban a uno sin habla.

-Madre mía si sois iguales, bueno Toño tu eres más feo. Qué ganas de conocer al resto… doy por finalizada la clase- y diciendo esto salió corriendo del aula, supongo que a algún baño a espiar chicas.

La gente comenzó a salir en tropel e intenté hacerme hueco hasta llegar donde estaban los Españas.

- _Bonjour mademoiselle, _sé que necesito el corazón para vivir, pero más necesito a quién lo hace latir- y diciendo eso la besó en la mano. La española se sonrojó e hizo esa risita nerviosa. Me cago en el francés y en sus tácticas de ligue.

-Hola Romano, siento lo de la fiesta- me dijo, sin que Francia le soltara la mano.

-No, no te preocupes, no me molestó en absoluto- solamente me había dicho una frase y yo ya estaba embobado sin saber qué decir.

-Me alegro entonces- y se acercó y me besó en la mejilla. Sus labios eran cálidos y suaves, me puse como un tomate.

-¿Qué pasa Romano, te avergüenza que una hermosa mujer te bese? Creía que en tu país era algo muy normal- maldito francés pervertido, algún día pagará por todo.

-Oye Isabel, ¿no tenías que llevar las tizas?- dijo España

-¿Qué? Ah! Es verdad, las tizas, casi lo olvido. Os veo luego- se giró para salir y… chocó. Antes de que cayera al suelo el hombre la agarró. Era Holanda, mal asunto – Perdón, no he mirado por dónde iba, lo siento, ¿te he hecho daño?

-No, no es nada, estoy bien y tú, ¿te has herido?- espera, espera, espera… ¿Holanda amable? ¿Desde cuándo ese hombre es amable?

-No, estoy bien, jajaja qué situación más cómica – dijo mientras se colocaba un mechón del flequillo nerviosa- tengo que ir a clase a llevar las tizas, lo siento otra vez – y salió corriendo.

Efectivamente, la situación había sido bastante…rara. ¿Podría ser que a Holanda le gustara España? Pero si nunca le ha soportado. No entiendo nada.

Durante el resto de clases de la mañana, estuve observando a Holanda. No estaba como siempre, estaba pensativo. ¿Me había salido otro enemigo? Bueno qué digo enemigo, no es mi enemigo ¿por qué iba a serlo? A mí no me gusta España ni nada por el estilo, simplemente tengo curiosidad, nada más.

Llegó la hora de comer, fuimos a la cafetería y cuando llegamos…

-Puff, esto está a reventar de mujeres, tendremos que ir fuera al césped.

-Supongo que Prusia tiene razón, pidamos algo en la barra y vayamos fuera. Pero ¿dónde está Toño?

Es verdad, al salir no le habíamos visto por ninguna parte y por lo que se podía ver tampoco estaba en la cafetería.

-Seguramente esté fuera echándose una siesta, no os preocupéis por él – dije sin más.

Pillamos algo de comer y salimos. Decidimos apartarnos un poco del césped de la entrada de la cafetería ya que se oía mucho barullo. Comenzamos a comer cuando oímos una voz preciosa cantando una melodía que me resultaba familiar. Era una canción española que Antonio me cantaba cuando no podía dormir, pero la estaba cantando una chica…

Prusia y Francia ya estaban detrás del seto espiando a los dos españoles cuando me acerqué.

-¿Creéis que acabaran metiéndose mano? Sería un espectáculo digno de ver- en serio que al final del día al francés lo reviento.

-jajajajajajaja sería sublime. Pero nuestro Toño no es tan listo… o ¿sí? Se la ha traído hasta aquí…

-¡Callaros de una vez!, nos van a pillar si seguís hablando tan alto- dijo una voz desconocida.

Todos nos giramos para ver quién era, y ante nosotros se descubrió una chica guapísima con largo cabello grisáceo, ojos rojos y una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha. Además, en lugar del uniforme oficial, vestía solamente la falda con una camisa y una sudadera roja encima como la de… mierda.

-¡Eres yo! - Prusia saltó sobre ella y se revolcaron un rato por el suelo riéndose juntos. Menos mal que decía que no hiciéramos tanto ruido.

-Mira Francia, este chico tan guapo soy yo, ¿a qué estoy buenorro?

-Sí, claro Julchen cariño, pero no es a lo que hemos venido. Isabelita está ahí con un chico al que no nos ha presentado – esa era la francesa, no había duda. Tenía el pelo rubio, más oscuro que el del francés y lo llevaba recogido en una coleta con una coronita en el cabeza, muy francés todo. Sin duda es la que más respetaba el uniforme, llevaba la camisa totalmente abrochada, la corbata y la americana granate de las chicas. Lo único era que se había puesto unas calzas altas blancas con ligueros. Algo que hacía que el francés no apartara la mirada de sus piernas.

-_ Salut beau_! permíteme presentarme, soy Francia pero puedes llamarme Francis o lo que tu prefieras, soy todo tuyo.

-_ Oh la lá_!, parece que el mío gana por muchos puntos.

Aquí la situación se volvió totalmente absurda, los prusianos se revolcaban por el suelo mientras jugaban en el césped como niños pequeños y los franceses… digamos que las cosas que hacían de niños tenían poco. Al parecer yo era el único al que le importaba la misión inicial. Me quedé detrás del seto durante un largo rato viendo a los españoles. Antonio tocaba la guitarra e Isabel cantaba y bailaba alegremente. Entonces vino a mi memoria cuando la vi llorar en la fiesta ¿cómo una chica tan alegre podía llegar a verse tan triste?

Las clases acabaron y volví a la residencia. Realmente había sido un día agotador. Subía por las escaleras cuando me topé con mi alter ego. Ambos nos quedamos parados, mirándonos en silencio.

-Eeeee, ho-hola – estaba realmente nervioso.

-_Ciao_, tú debes de ser yo – iba vestida con el uniforme todavía. Desde donde yo estaba, la falda se le veía muy corta, mostrando unas bonitas piernas. – Te busqué en la fiesta pero no te encontré.

- Yo también pero tampoco te encontré- no podía decirle que la había visto cuando España estaba llorando.

-Bueno pues nada, adiós- se cruzó conmigo y siguió bajando las escaleras.

Me niego, me niego a que todos se lleven genial con sus parejas y yo no, así que me di la vuelta y la agarré del brazo.

-¿Tienes ahora tiempo? Me gustaría charlar contigo.

-Claro- y me sonrió no fue una gran sonrisa pero valió la pena. Me conozco a mí mismo y sé que era de verdad.

Al principio la conversación era escasa pero poco a poco fuimos hablando y nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos muchísimas cosas en común, sobre todo en nuestro carácter.

Volvíamos a la residencia cuando vimos a Isabel y al rubio de la fiesta hablando. Parece ser que se despedían porque él la besó en la mejilla y cada uno se fue por su lado.

-Oye, te puedo hacer una pregunta ¿quién es él?

-Bélgica –solo respondió eso, qué extraño.

-Y ¿sabes si están juntos?

-No, no lo están, pero él siempre ha estado colado por ella y ella…- se calló de golpe, se podía ver claramente que no le hacía ninguna gracia hablar del tema.

Llegamos a nuestro pasillo, nuestras habitaciones estaban una al lado de la otra debido a que éramos el mismo país, y enfrente teníamos las de nuestros hermanos. Al fondo del pasillo se encontraban las de España y Portugal. Eso era algo que me gustaba aunque también estaban en el mismo pasillo las de Francia, cosa que no me hacía tanta gracia.

Nos despedimos y entré en la habitación. Como siempre me tumbé en la cama sin desvestirme. ¿Por qué España es tan alegre y luego se ve tan triste? ¿Por qué a Romana le molesta la relación entre España y Bélgica? ¿Y Bélgica, seguirá enamorado de Isabel? Y sobre todo ¿por qué coño me importa a mí todo esto?


	4. Capítulo 3 - Un Primer Acercamiento

_Espero que disfrutéis tanto leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo_

_Hetalia no me pertenece es propiedad de Himaruya._

* * *

Ha pasado una semana desde que comenzaron las clases. Aunque con todos los cambios ha sido una semana muy agotadora, la relación con las chicas se ha ido normalizando. Al tener las habitaciones pegadas y los mismos hábitos cotidianos, Romana y yo coincidíamos casi todas las mañanas e íbamos juntos hasta la academia. Es una chica un tanto borde pero conectamos muy bien y se podría decir que hemos entablado una buena amistad. Respecto a los demás… se llevan fenomenal. Los prusianos se pasan el día alabándose el uno al otro y así mismos, es un tanto absurdo, y los franceses están todo el rato haciendo dos cosas: besarse o discutir. Parecen sacados de una comedia romántica. En cuanto a los españoles, quedaban cada día al salir de clase para tocar un rato la guitarra o ir a pasear. Muchos días les observaba, no porque quiera espiarles, sino porque hacía mucho tiempo que no había visto a Antonio tan feliz. La verdad es que me alegraba por el bastardo, en el fondo no es un mal tipo.

Esa mañana, cuando Romana y yo llegamos a la academia nos encontramos con un cartel enorme en la entrada que decía "_Hoy, elección de clubes. Elige el tuyo antes de que se acaben las plazas"._

-¿Qué diablos significa esto? Nunca me han dicho nada de que hay que meterse en un absurdo club.

-Mmm no tengo ni la menor idea, pero si es verdad que se acaban las plazas habría que escoger uno pronto, ¿por cuál optarás tú?

Era una buena pregunta, ¿cuál debería escoger? No había nada que me llamara especialmente la atención, en todo caso el fútbol o la cocina, bueno más que la cocina, la pasta, pero ahí me arriesgaba a encontrarme con algún indeseado…

-Supongo que elegiré el fútbol, además a las mujeres os encantan los hombres deportistas.

-Ah! Así que lo haces para ligar…- y me lanzó una sonrisa traviesa.

-Puede, aunque no lo necesito. Y tú, ¿a qué te apuntarás?

-No sé, a alguno en el que no estén ni las tres locas ni Austria, así que quedan descartados el de cocina y el de música y baile - No pude evitar reírme, habíamos pensado lo mismo - ¿De qué te ríes? A ti también te acosan los pesados esos. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería. Cuando tienes que aguantarles todos los días en la academia, solo quieres tener un poco de espacio para ti.

-Bueno pues si no son esos, ¿cuál te gusta?

-Ni idea, nunca me había planteado entrar en un club. Nunca he sido buena para nada- Su tono de voz cambio con la última frase. Decidí no preguntarla más sobre el tema.

Al llegar a clase, todos hablaban sobre lo mismo.

-Yo me voy a apuntar al de cocina. Necesitarán la experiencia de un gran chef para poder elevar su gastronomía a otro nivel.

-Tu cocina es de pijos repelentes Francia. Donde esté un buen _wurst _que se quite lo demás.

-Yo puede que me apunte al de música, aunque Grecia me ha dicho que va a crear el club de la siesta y la idea suena tentadora. ¿Y tú Romano?

-Eeeeee, lo más seguro es que me una al de fútbol.

-¡Bien! Así tendré a alguien con quién ir – dijo Prusia. Mi plan había fallado. Estaba seguro de que se apuntaría a alguno de hacer el vago junto con España.

Al terminar las clases de la mañana, decidimos ir a cotillear los diferentes clubs para ver cuál era la mejor opción, que según Francia, era aquel que tuviera más tías buenas. La primera parada fue el de cocina en el que dejamos a Francis, que ya empezó a revolucionarlo todo. Después nos dirigimos al de música y en la puerta nos encontramos a Isabel, que estaba hablando con otra estudiante. La chica era de la misma altura que ella pero con la piel mucho más clara. Tenía el pelo un poco más oscuro que el de España y lo llevaba suelto, aunque tenía una pequeña trenza en la parte de arriba sujeta por un broche lila. Sus ojos morados y su lunar en la barbilla eran lo más destacable.

-¿Quién es la que está junto a Isabel? Es muy guapa- dijo España.

-Ni idea, pero ese lunar… se parece al de él. ¿Tú qué opinas Prusia?

Éste se encontraba en silencio, totalmente petrificado mirando a la muchacha. Será mi impresión o el prusiano tenía ¿miedo? Le ignoramos, y Antonio y yo nos acercamos a ellas.

-Hola chicos, ¡qué alegría veros!- España saltó sobre nosotros y nos envolvió en un cálido abrazo – Dejadme que os presente, ella es Austria. Austria, ellos son España y Romano.

-Es un placer conoceros- se veía que era una chica muy educada pero tímida, muy tímida.

-Ah! Se me olvidaba, el que está ahí detrás es Prusia, como ves se parece mucho a nuestra querida Julchen.

Ambos se miraron fijamente en silencio durante varios segundos. Decidí romper el hielo.

-Buenoooo, ¿estáis aquí para apuntaros al club?

-Sí, me encanta la música pero sobre todo bailar…- y se puso a dar vueltas por el pasillo como una loca. La falda se le levantaba y yo no podía evitar mirar…- y vosotros ¿os unís también?

-Yo sí, si voy a estar con damas tan guapas como vosotras no puedo no apuntarme - ¿Qué coño era eso? ¿Por qué se ponía el subnormal este a ligar ahora?

-¿Y tú Romano?- a ver ahora cómo le decía yo que no cuando me estaba mirando con esos ojazos.

-La música no es lo mío, es más de mi hermano, así que había pensado en apuntarme al fútbol…

-¿En serio? ¡Me encanta el fútbol! – Se le iluminó la cara- Iré sin falta a animarte a los partidos – y otra vez salió el tomate que llevo dentro.

-Bueno nosotros deberíamos irnos ya, las pruebas de fútbol serán en breves…- me di la vuelta, agarré a Prusia y salí de allí corriendo. Me da mucha vergüenza que me vea sonrojado todo el rato.

Esa noche volví a la residencia agotado. Las pruebas habían ido muy bien, a los dos nos cogieron a la primera, para mi desgracia. Entré en la habitación y sin tumbarme en la cama, porque sabía que me quedaría dormido, me metí en la ducha. Me quedé un rato bajo el agua fría pensando por qué cada vez que España me decía algo me ponía rojo. ¿Será que me gusta? No lo creo, es decir, es increíblemente guapa y muy divertida, baila como los ángeles, tiene una sonrisa preciosa… Romano para el carro. No te gusta y punto, simplemente te parece atractiva y tienes curiosidad por conocerla. Con ese pensamiento me fui a dormir.

Al día siguiente después de las clases, antes de ir al entrenamiento de fútbol, me pasé por la sala de música. En todo el día no la había visto y... un momento, ¿qué hace Prusia aquí? Estaba escondido detrás de la puerta mirando a alguien dentro que bailaba, muy posiblemente ballet por la música que sonaba. Me acerqué un poco para ver a quién miraba. Dentro de la clase se encontraba la austriaca bailando sola. Estaba totalmente concentrada en la pieza y repetía los mismo pasos una y otra vez. Miré a Prusia y la cara de idiota enamorado que tenía era indescriptible. Vaya, vaya, vaya, parece que le gusta el tipo de chica del que siempre ha renegado. Podría haberle interrumpido diciéndole que le había pillado pero me pareció muy cruel así que decidí irme directamente a entrenar.

Volví a la residencia al anochecer, estaba destrozado. Entré en la habitación, tiré la mochila al suelo y me tumbé en la cama. De pronto empecé a oír ruidos extraños en el pasillo, voces.

-Nadie nos va a ver aquí, y podemos pasar un buen rato juntos…- ¿era mi impresión o era el pervertido de Francia? Seguro que estaba otra vez con su chica dándose el lote.

-Francia déjame, me estás haciendo daño.

Me levanté de la cama de golpe y abrí la puerta. Allí me encontré una escena bastante chocante. Francia había acorralado a Isabel contra la pared del pasillo. Con una mano la sujetaba un brazo mientras que con la otra le tocaba el muslo por debajo de la falda. Le había abierto parte de la camisa y la estaba besando el cuello mientras que ella con el brazo que le quedaba libre intentaba apartarlo. No pensé, mi cuerpo actuó solo. Aparté de golpe a Francia de ella y le metí un puñetazo en la cara que le tiró al suelo. Os dije que algún día me lo iba a pagar. La cosa no acabó ahí. En mi mente solo se había quedado esa imagen, él metiéndola mano. No podía ver ni la sangre del francés ni a la gente que intentaba pararme, simplemente le seguí golpeando hasta que entre Antonio y Gilbert me levantaron. No me calmé hasta que Isabel se puso delante de mí.

-Romano, ya está, cálmate por favor- dijo a punto de echarse a llorar. El muy cerdo le había roto el cuello de la blusa, lo iba a matar.

-¡Qué está pasando aquí! – dijo Germania dejándonos a todos paralizados. El único que se movía era Francis que se retorcía de dolor en el suelo. – ¿Eres tú el causante de todo esto?

-Sí, y le volvería a patear la cara otra vez- Antonio y Gilbert me sujetaron con más fuerza.

-Pues te acabas de ganar una sanción. Estarás toda la semana suspenso de clases y retenido en la sala de castigo. El resto despejar esto y llevar al herido a la enfermería.

Germania se largó, yo me solté de España y Prusia y me metí en la habitación sin decir una sola palabra. Me quedé contra la puerta, de pie, ¿qué coño me ha pasado? ¿Por qué me he puesto así? Y lo peor ¿por qué no se me va esa imagen de la cabeza?

La mañana siguiente fue un coñazo. Estaba en la sala de castigo, totalmente solo, alejado del mundo… cuando Isabel entró. Tenía el pelo suelto en lugar del recogido que solía llevar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Si te pillan te castigarán.

-Necesitaba verte y darte las gracias. Nunca nadie me había defendido así – Dijo con la mirada hacia el suelo. Se veía tan frágil…

-No tienes que dármelas, cualquier hombre hubiera actuado igual.

-Permíteme que lo dude – se sentó a mi lado – has sido muy valiente – y volvió a enseñarme esa sonrisa que adoraba y que me ponía muy nervioso.

No sabía qué responder, extendí la mano y la aparté el pelo del cuello con dulzura. Tenía una marca roja donde el francés cabrón la había besado. Iba a apartar la mano cuando ella la agarró.

- Me gusta el tacto de tu piel, es muy cálida – nos quedamos un rato en silencio, mirándonos, mientras yo seguía acariciándola el cuello y ella me agarraba la otra mano.

- ¿Te hizo daño? – necesitaba preguntárselo.

-No, no me hizo nada, simplemente me asusté – su voz comenzó a temblar y la abracé. Estuvimos así un largo rato, yo la abrazaba con todas mis fuerzas y ella lloraba en mi pecho. Aún seguíamos abrazados cuando se tranquilizó y me preguntó:

-Romano ¿eres real? - Me quedé en blanco. Eso mismo me preguntaba yo. ¿Lo era ella?

-Sí, lo soy.

-No mientas, eres demasiado bueno para serlo – se separó de mí y me miró fijamente como si de verdad quisiera comprobar que lo era. Le sequé las lágrimas con la mano, ella me sonrió y ¿se sonrojó?

-Tengo que irme, ya llego muy tarde. Nos vemos luego y… gracias por todo – se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta.

Y ahí me quedé yo solo otra vez. Quizá había perdido unas cuantas clases, pero había ganado mucho más. Por fin entiendo todo, estoy completamente enamorado de España.

Ya era muy tarde cuando me soltaron. En la puerta de la academia me esperaba Romana, muy seria. Al parecer quería que volviésemos juntos.

-Hola Romana, que, ¿no me vas a preguntar por el castigo?

-Te has enamorado de ella, ¿verdad?

-¿Perdón? ¿A qué viene esto ahora?

-Sois todos iguales, caéis ante ella a la mínima. Siempre ha sido igual.

-Espera un momento, ¿a ti qué te pasa ahora? – no entendía nada.

-Que qué me pasa, que estoy harta de que con todos haga lo mismo. Va con su cara de mosquita muerta y va ligando con todos…

-¿No has pensado que quizás es su forma de ser? Es decir, mi España es igual, es tan inocente que se comporta de esa forma tan afable con todo el mundo pero en realidad cuando alguien le interesa se nota, te lo aseguro.

Romana se quedó en silencio un rato como si asimilara lo que acababa de decir.

-Puede que tengas razón, sé que ella es tan inocente que la toman el pelo muchas veces y no entiende las situaciones… pero… para el resto de países es difícil entender que no les da un trato especial, creen que el que sea tan amigable significa algo más…

Ahora lo entiendo todo, ¡Romana está enamorada de Bélgica! Por eso le molesta tanto que Isabel se comporte tan amigable con él. Y luego dicen que los hombres no entendemos las cosas del amor.

-Aún no me has respondido, ¿estás enamorado de ella?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-La verdad.

-Sí – no me lo pensé, ella era como yo. Ambos sabíamos la respuesta.

Hubo un gran silencio.

-Es una buena chica, no la dejes escapar – y se marchó corriendo.

Realmente estaba muy dolida, lo de enamorarse de gente con culturas tan diferentes es lo que tiene, da lugar a muchos malentendidos. Llegué a mi habitación me duché y me metí en la cama. "Hoy ha sido un gran día" me dije a mi mismo y me quedé dormido.


	5. Capítulo 4 - El Campeonato Deportivo

_ Espero que disfrutéis tanto leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo._

_Hetalia no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Himaruya._

* * *

Empieza a llegar el maldito frío. Estamos ya en la primera semana de octubre y aún no han encendido la puta calefacción, ¿es que están locos? Claro, como los asquerosos países del norte se están asando a los demás que nos den. "Bueno, ahora tengo mejores cosas en las que pensar" me dije a mi mismo, cogí mi mochila y salí de la habitación.

Hoy va a ser un día muy largo. La academia había decidido organizar una especia de campeonato deportivo en el cual estábamos todos obligados a participar. Seguro que había sido idea de Roma, que quería ver a las chicas correteando por todas partes en pantalones cortos y no se le había ocurrido una idea mejor. En conjunto el plan no estaba nada mal porque íbamos a perder clases y para los que entrenamos no suponía un gran esfuerzo.

En el hall me estaba esperando Romana, como todos los días.

-Llegas tarde- me dijo tajantemente mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar sin apenas comprobar que la seguía.

-Perdona, tenía que preparar toda la ropa de hoy y no es poca - dije haciéndome el interesante - un chico tan deportista como yo que está en…- no pude ni terminar la frase cuando alguien me agarró de los hombros y me interrumpió.

-¡Romano!, estás ligando con esta preciosidad ¿y no me dices nada? Qué calladito lo tenías… - el subnormal de España había hecho su aparición, cosa que temía desde el principio. De seguro el muy cabrón iba a soltar algún comentario humillante de mi infancia delante de ella – Encantado guapa, soy Antonio, ¿y tú eres?

-¿Y a mí qué me importa cómo te llames?- se dio la vuelta y se puso roja en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¡Pareces un tomatito!, sin duda eres Romana. Isabel me ha hablado mucho de ti pero se quedó corta al mencionar lo guapa y adorable que eres.

Romana estaba tan roja que creía que iba a explotar. Antonio se acercó a ella para darla un beso y ella se apartó.

-Que...que… ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?

-Saludarte como es debido- y sin esperar la respuesta le dio un beso en la mejilla. Romana ya no estaba roja, estaba de todos los colores del arcoíris – Mucho mejor ahora, ¿verdad?

Al ver que Romana había entrado en estado de shock, no sé muy bien por qué, y no se movía, la agarré por el brazo y la conduje otra vez en dirección a la academia, ignorando al idiota de España que nos seguía a pocos metros.

-¿Y desde cuando os conocéis? ¿Cómo es que no nos habíamos encontrado antes? Lovi, te lo tenías realmente bien guardado. Como Isabel me ha contado tantas cosas sobre ti quería conocerte, ¡menos mal que te he encontrado! ¿Qué casualidad no?- ¿Por qué puñetas no se callaba? ¿Le han dado al botón del_ play_ o qué coño pasa? Lo mejor será ignorarle – ¿Sabes qué Romana? Cuando Lovi era pequeño siempre mojaba la ca…

Salté sobre Antonio cual bestia, con tanta fuerza que acabamos los dos cayéndonos al suelo. Me di un golpetazo pero por lo menos impedí que terminara la jodida frase.

-Honhonhonhon, a esto lo llamo yo un "arrebato pasional" – levanté la vista y vi a la francesa riéndose entre dientes, mientras tenía un brillo en la mirada que no sabría definir, pero que me daba escalofríos.

-No es lo que parece maldita pervertida – me levanté avergonzado. Ahora por culpa del gilipollas este mi reputación con las mujeres quedaría por los suelos.

-Realmente sois idiotas los dos – Romana nos miraba y… ¿se estaba riendo? Intentaba esconderlo pero claramente se podía ver que se estaba aguantando la risa. Me levanté y le tendí la mano a Antonio para ayudarle a levantarse pero él ni la vió. Su vista estaba fija en Lovina que seguía conteniéndose la risa. Una sonrisa de bobalicón comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro. Oh no, no, no, no, no, no. Por Dios, esto no puede estar pasando.

- Es verdad, no es lo que parece – Francia dirigió una mirada felina a Romana – parece que a nuestro querido _Antoine _le interesan… otras cosas.

Hasta la francesa se había percatado en un segundo de la cara de memo que había puesto España al ver reír a Lovina. Yo me cago en todo y encima a este paso íbamos a llegar tarde. Le di una pequeña patada a Antonio para que espabilase, agarré a Romana (no quería que se quedara a solas con el bastardo) y comencé a andar con rapidez hacia la escuela.

Nada más llegar nos mandaron a los vestuarios. Podían haber avisado y así venía ya cambiado pero en fin, la inteligencia de Roma no daba para más. Igual su plan era esconderse en el vestuario de las chicas, y si se hubieran cambiado en la residencia no podría verlas… lo triste es que no me sorprendería en absoluto.

- ¿Habías visto alguna vez algo tan hermoso?- dijo España mientras se apoyaba cual enamorado en las taquillas. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería pero en mi mente solo apareció la imagen de Isabel cuando la vi por primera vez. Me sonrojé pero Antonio estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta. Decidí hacerme el tonto.

- ¿Ver el qué?

-Ah! Romano, no me había dado cuenta de que seguías aquí – Puto bastardo gilipollas… encima de ignorarme habla solo… esto tiene muy mala pinta.

Salimos al patio con el uniforme de deporte puesto. Había muchísima gente ya preparada para empezar la competición. Aún no habían dicho cuál era la primera prueba así que estaban todos muy ansiosos. De repente vimos a Francia a lo lejos, su melena rubia era inconfundible, y comenzamos a andar hacia él. Después de lo ocurrido apenas habíamos intercambiado alguna palabra, pero según me dijeron Gilbert y Antonio, no lo había hecho con malicia. ¡Y una mierda! ¿Cómo no va a hacerlo con malicia? Es muy normal acorralar a alguien de esa manera. Aunque la verdad es que en Francis esa actitud era poco extraña. A medida que nos acercábamos pude ver que estaba hablando con una chica. Largas piernas bronceadas, el pelo recogido, ojazos verdes y unos pantalones cortos rojos que se ajustaban mucho a su increíble cul… era Isabel. ¿Qué demonios hacían juntos? A pesar de todo el barullo de gente pude distinguir su risa sobre las demás. Era tan melodiosa y dulce… y me jodía que fuera el francés quién la hubiera desatado y no yo. Desde lo que pasó en la sala de castigo me trataba diferente. No estaba más distante, al contrario, su mirada se había vuelto más… directa. Como si solo quisiera verme a mí y nada más. Eso me gustaba, me gustaba demasiado. Sentía como si quisiera acortar la distancia entre nosotros, como si quisiera devorarme a cada momento. No sé exactamente si es lo que su mirada refleja, pero no voy a negar que es lo que me gustaría que hiciera.

-Ya estamos aquí – anunció España con una gran sonrisa mientras Isabel me dirigía una de sus "directas" miradas – Os estaréis preguntando por qué hemos tardado tanto, pues veréis, hemos conocido a Romana. En realidad es "he" porque Lovi ya la conocía y no me lo había dicho…- Antonio me miró con cara de cachorrito abandonado, pero igualmente siguió hablando – Es mucho más guapa de lo que me dijiste Isabel, aunque no es tan seria. En cuanto Romano me tiró al suelo se empezó a reír…

- ¿Qué se rió? No me lo puedo creer – Isabel tenía en la cara una mezcla de alegría y preocupación – Me alegro, últimamente no la he visto muy feliz.

-¿Romano te tiró al suelo? ¿Qué hicisteis luego? ¿Algo impropio? – Francis se había quedado con lo que le interesaba de la conversación. Maldito pervertido.

-Sí, verás, es que- no me puedo creer que el tonto de España vaya a explicarle a Francia el por qué nos caímos - me puse a contarle a Lovina que de pequeño Romano moja…- ¿Otra vez? Es que el imbécil este no había tenido suficiente ¿o qué? Además iba a soltarlo delante de Isabel y era algo que no iba a permitir en la vida así que le metí un puñetazo en el estómago. No pensaba volver a saltar sobre él por si nos caíamos de nuevo.

- Si Romana ha llegado con vosotros debería ir a buscarla porque si Julchen y Francesca la encuentran antes que yo habrá problemas – rió nerviosamente – luego os alcanzo.

-Hasta luego _beau _– el francés de despidió dándole una pequeña palmadita en el trasero a Isabel. Por un instante pensé que volvería a matarle pero conseguí controlarme, aunque parece que no lo suficiente porque Francis se giró hacia mí.

-Romano no te preocupes. Lo de la otra vez solo era un juego, nada serio, ¿no creerás que soy un pervertido? – levanté una ceja – oh! Que pienses eso de mí me duele – sacó un pañuelito del bolsillo que comenzó a morder mientras movía la cabeza de un lado para otro para hacerse la víctima.

-Si vas a seguir haciendo el gilipollas puedes parar. Esos gestos absurdos no van a hacer que cambie de opinión sobre ti.

- Romano te lo digo en serio, sabes cómo soy. Me gustan las mujeres y me gusta seducirlas a mi…manera – este quiere que le reviente la cara otra vez, lo tengo cada vez más claro – y nuestra querida Isabel es una mujer muy bella a la cual no podía no cortejar, ya me entiendes. Así que venga perdóname… – dijo mientras se acercaba a mí – no puedo estar tranquilo si _Lovi-love_ no me perdona… – se estaba acercando más a mí y eso no me gustaba nada.

-Está bien, está bien, te perdono Francis pero aléjate de mí.

Francia comenzó a reírse y antes de apartarse se inclinó más hacia mí y me susurró al oído.

-Tranquilo _petit, _no te robaré a tu bomboncito. Dejaré que te lo comas tú entero – Mi cara se tornó de un intenso rojo. _Merda_, Francia me había calado y del todo.

-Bueno, me voy a buscar a mi querida Francesca a ver si me consuela un poco de este disgusto que me has dado – nos guiñó un ojo a España y a mí y se fue.

-Este tío nunca cambiará, seguirá siendo tan pervertido el resto de su vida – dijo España entre risas - ¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho al oído?

-Emmm ¿a mí? Eeeeee nada importante, cosas de las suyas –no podía dejar que el bastardo se enterara o estaría acabado, así que cambié de tema - ¿Dónde está Prusia? – error, nuca debí preguntar eso.

-Echabas de menos al grandioso yo ¿verdad Romano? – Era mencionarle y aparecía de la nada, pero esta vez no iba solo – Siento la tardanza, pero tenía que explicarle a Mariazel el funcionamiento de la competición.

- ¿El funcionamiento? Pero si aún no han dado ninguna información imbécil.

-¿pero es que hay algo que yo no sepa? Kesesesese - Austria permanecía inmune a las tonterías de Prusia hasta que de pronto se puso tensa.

-Austria, estabas aquí. Ven, estamos todos donde las fuentes – un chico alto de pelo marrón claro largo atado en una coleta y grandes ojos verdes había aparecido. La agarró delicadamente de la mano y se dispuso a marcharse sin ni siquiera dirigirnos la palabra.

- Qué poca educación, seguro que eres húngaro, la machorro de Elizabeta es igual – el chico se giró.

-¿Perdona, es a mí? – miró a Gilbert de arriba a abajo – y tú debes de ser Prusia, eres igual de arrogante y creído que Julchen. Además tenéis los dos ese aspecto tan… característico vuestro.

-El que seamos albinos es muy _awesome, _y claramente es algo que alguien como tú no puede apreciar. Y vuelve a decir un comentario sobre ella que yo considere erróneo y te parto la cara – pocas veces había visto a Prusia tan cabreado.

-Anda Marizel vámonos. Alguien de tu estatus no puede estar cerca de gente como él.

Comenzaron a caminar y Prusia se quedó mirándolos. La austriaca giró la cabeza lo suficiente para mirar a Gilbert y murmurar un "Gracias". Prusia sonrió.

Por fin comenzó el campeonato. La primera prueba fue una maratón, así, para empezar bien el día. Muchos no terminaron la carrera y tuvieron que parar a descansar, pero claramente yo no era uno de ellos. Un chico deportista como yo podía con cualquier cosa. Al terminar la maratón nos dejaron treinta minutos de descanso, ya que la siguiente prueba era una carrera de relevos. Decidí ir a beber agua pero las fuentes estaban a reventar de gente así que pensé en ir a los baños de dentro. Estaba caminando por el jardín de la entrada cuando vi a una chica tumbada en el suelo, y no una cualquiera, era España. Me acerqué corriendo y la cogí en brazos.

-Isabel ¿estás bien? – ella no respondía, se había desmayado, posiblemente por el cansancio. ¿Cómo se les ocurre poner eso como primera prueba? Somos naciones no máquinas. La levanté del suelo cuando empecé a oír voces.

-¡Isa! ¿Dónde estás? Venga tía no tiene gracia, la increíble yo no puede perder el tiempo en estos juegos estúpidos.

No sé por qué hice lo que hice, pero lo hice. Salté con España en brazos detrás de uno de los arbustos del jardín y me quedé callado hasta que Prusia se largó. Debería haber dicho algo, seguro que Julchen estaba preocupada por su amiga pero… no quería entregársela. Quería quedarme con ella a solas, por lo menos un rato más. Me senté contra el tronco de un árbol, abrazando a Isabel contra mí. Estaba tan bonita durmiendo que solo con mirarla me sentía en paz. Estuve un rato contemplándola dormir en mi pecho hasta que me di cuenta de que mi cara se había acercado mucho a la de ella. ¡Romano! ¿En qué coño estás pensando? Pero… no podía alejarme. Sentía una especie de fuerza que me atraía hacia ella y que no me dejaba escapar, solo me preguntaba a mí mismo una y otra vez lo mismo, ¿cómo se sentirán sus labios? ¿Serán tan cálidos y suaves como aparentan o besarán con tanta pasión que no te podrás apartar de ellos? Una parte de mí quería comprobarlo, necesitaba hacerlo. Me dispuse a besarla cuando frené en seco. Está ardiendo, tenía mucha fiebre. No me lo planteé dos veces, la cargué en brazos y la llevé a la enfermería.

Habían pasado dos horas y España no despertaba, aunque la fiebre le había bajado. Ni que decir tiene que me quedé con ella en todo momento y pasé de la competición. El reloj marcó las 2, hora de comer, pero no tenía hambre, solo quería que Isabel se despertase. Pasó otra hora más y comenzó a entrarme el sueño así que sin darme cuenta me quedé dormido con la cabeza sobre su cama.

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue a una hermosa joven que me miraba con ternura sentada en una cama. No era un mal despertar hasta que me acordé del por qué me encontraba yo allí.

-Es…España ¿cómo te encuentras?- me incorporé de golpe muerto de vergüenza. Joder Romano ¿cómo coño te has podido quedar dormido?- ¿Estás mejor? ¿Te ha bajado la fiebre? Verás, te encontré en el jardín y te traje…

La risotada que soltó España inundó la enfermería y a mí se me quedó cara de póker.

-Lovi… eres adorable – siguió riendo la española mientras mi cara se tornaba roja – Ya me ha contado la enfermera lo que hiciste – y diciendo esto se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla – No sé qué hubiera sido de mí si no llegas a estar tú, ¿te imaginas que me hubiera encontrado algún pervertido? – Ahora rió con más fuerza que antes – bueno eso solo pasa en las pelis.

Yo la miraba desde la silla, totalmente colorado sin saber qué decir. Joder, yo había sido el puto pervertido que casi la besa a traición.

-¿Desde qué hora estoy aquí?

- Desde las 11 – dije sin atreverme a mirarla a la cara.

-Puff cuánto tiempo… Romano ¿y tú partido?

-¿Qué partido?

-¡El de fútbol!, jugabais ahora a las 18.

Se me había olvidado por completo, había estado tan preocupado por ella que no me acordaba lo más mínimo. Roma me iba a matar por faltar, pero era mi momento de hacerme el galán.

-Bueno, habrá más partidos. Ahora lo importante eres tú y que te recuperes del todo…

-¿Pero qué dices?, son menos 5, si corremos llegaremos a tiempo.

Saltó de la cama, se puso las deportivas en un segundo, me agarró del brazo y me arrastró fuera. Ahí estábamos los dos corriendo de la mano como locos hacia el campo. ¿Cómo esta mujer podía sorprenderme tanto? A ratos se veía inocente y vulnerable y al momento tenía la energía de diez personas, por la fuerza con la que me agarraba la mano y tiraba de mí.

Llegamos al campo justo a tiempo. Roma se acercó a nosotros.

-Pero ¿de dónde vienes tan tarde? – posó su mirada sobre España que estaba colorada por la carrera que acabábamos de hacer. Sonrió malévolamente – Bueno, si estabais ocupados podrías no haber venido. Cuando uno se lo está pasando bien con una mujer como ella el fútbol puede esperar.

¿Pero qué se había creído el gilipollas este? Miré totalmente colorado a España y se podía decir que ella estaba o igual o peor que yo, lo que pasa es que con su moreno de piel se le notaba menos. La verdad es que me gustaba que se sonrojara, eso significaba que la idea de Roma le había puesto ¿nerviosa? Y España era un país que nunca se inquietaba, eso lo sabía yo muy bien.

Empezó el partido. Jugábamos la mitad del equipo contra la otra mitad. No tenía muchas ganas de jugar, la verdad, pero como cada vez que cogía el balón Isabel gritaba y me animaba, mis ganas fueron aumentando. Conseguí marcar un gol, yo se lo dediqué y ella a mí una de sus sinceras sonrisas. Un intercambio equivalente. En cuanto volví a coger la pelota, el holandés cabrón me hizo una falta que me tiró al suelo. Le miré desde abajo y pude ver resentimiento en su cara. Lo de que le hubiera dedicado el gol a España no le había hecho ninguna gracia.

Terminó el partido y sin perder tiempo cogí mis cosas y me fui con Isabel, que me esperaba en la entrada del vestuario.

- ¡Ahí está mi campeón! – gritó mientras saltaba sobre mí y me abrazaba – has jugado genial – me dijo al oído. Me hubiera gustado permanecer así eternamente pero ella se apartó y seguimos caminando.

-Has estado todo el día con fiebre, no tenías que haberte quedado al partido- me quité mi sudadera y se la puse por encima.

-¿Pero cómo no me iba a quedar? – se paró a colocarse bien mi chaqueta - El primer día te prometí que iría a animarte a todos los partidos – se giró hacia mí mientras hacía pucheros – además, un español nunca rompe una promesa.

No pude hacer otra cosa que reírme, cosa que la alegró mucho y comenzó a tararear felizmente una canción mientras se subía al bordillo del puente y comenzaba a caminar haciendo equilibrio.

-Bájate de ahí. Te vas a caer – dije seriamente, aunque me gustaba ver lo infantil y feliz que se veía.

-¡Pues cógeme! – y sin decir nada más saltó sobre mí haciendo que tirara mi bolsa de deporte para cogerla en brazos.

-Buenos reflejos Lovi – y se empezó a reír.

¿Es que quiere matarme de un susto? Ella siguió andando divertida y yo la miraba. ¿Creía que iba a ganar este juego? Estaba muy equivocada. La abracé por detrás de golpe haciendo que diera un pequeño sobresalto.

-Ahora te tengo en mi poder, ¿y si te tiro al río de verdad? – susurré en su oído de manera seductora. Ella se puso nerviosa pero en ningún momento intentó escaparse de mi abrazo.

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios pasa aquí? – ambos nos giramos, todavía abrazados, y encontramos a un belga que nos miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Parece que el día no iba a acabar tan bien como parecía.

* * *

_Muahahahaha por una vez quería ser cruel y dejarlo interesante._

_Siento haber tardado en subirlo pero es que he estado de exámenes._

_Espero subir el siguiente esta semana, aunque aún no sé muy bien qué va a pasar con todo esto. Espero que os haya gustado 3_


	6. Capítulo 5 - Un ceño fruncido

_Como veis no he tardado en subirlo por no ser malvada. La verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de continuar la historia. Espero que disfrutéis el capítulo._

_Hetalia no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Himaruya._

* * *

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios pasa aquí? – ambos nos giramos, todavía abrazados, y encontramos a un belga que nos miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

- Hola Belgi, ¡enhorabuena por el partido! – dijo Isabel inocentemente sin darle importancia a la situación.

- No me has respondido, ¿se puede saber qué hace ese tío abrazándote en mitad de la calle? – ahí me di cuenta de que seguíamos pegados. Me dispuse a soltarla pero Isabel agarró mi brazo sin separarse de mí.

- ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? – su tono de voz había cambiado, sonaba mucho más fría a comparación con el saludo – Solo somos dos…amigos que vuelven juntos a la residencia.

Ese "amigos" había sido como una puñalada para mí. Sé que no éramos otra cosa pero… joder, yo no iba abrazando ni dando mi sudadera a cualquiera. Supongo que para Isabel mi actitud con ella era lo más normal del mundo.

- Ya claro, y yo nací ayer – dijo con recelo. Respiró un par de veces y continuó hablando - Por favor Isabel, ¿podrías soltarle? Me duele verte en esa actitud con otro hombre… - ¿Qué puñetas le pasa a este tipo? ¿Qué quiere de ella? Me estaba empezando a cabrear de verdad.

- Belgi… - dijo España con dulzura mientras se separaba de mí – No sé por qué te sigues comportando así, nosotros no tenemos nada, ni nunca lo ha habido, solo somos dos grandes amigos – llegó hasta él y le agarró tiernamente del hombro – Además ahora estás con Lovina y ella es una gran chica que te quiere mucho, te lo puedo asegurar.

¡¿QUÉ?! No me lo puedo creer, era eso lo que pasaba. Lovina está con el idiota este pero sabe que él está enamorado de Isabel. Ahora todo encaja.

-Pe…pero…pero Isabel… Yo a quien quiero es a ti – sus palabras resonaron en el aire. Me quedé inmóvil sin saber qué hacer. Sentía que no debía estar allí, no había ni siquiera abierto la boca y quería largarme, pero a la vez me negaba a dejar a España allí sola. Pero esa no era mi batalla sino la suya. Isabel se había quedado muda con la vista fija al frente. Por una vez en su vida no sabía que decir, o eso pensaba yo, hasta que desvié la vista a donde ella miraba. Allí estaba Romana de pie, inmóvil, contemplando toda la escena. De pronto una lágrima comenzó a recorrer su mejilla y rompió el silencio que nos envolvía a todos.

- Siento interrumpir este bonito reencuentro, ya me voy, que veo que aquí no hago falta – se dio la vuelta y echó a correr. España fue tras ella y la agarró del brazo – ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARME!, no tienes ningún derecho a hacerlo.

La cara que puso Isabel me partió el corazón. Que Romana la rechazara de esa forma era lo que más le podía doler en el mundo. Siempre hablaba de lo orgullosa que estaba de ella, de su niña, que había crecido hasta convertirse en la preciosa mujer que es hoy en día. Se le iluminaban los ojos cada vez que hablaba de ella o la veía, pero esta vez sus ojos estaban apagados. Dudó en soltarla pero no lo hizo, sino que la agarró con más fuerza.

-Romana espera, no pienses lo que no es. Entre Noah y yo no hay nada, ni lo ha habido ni lo habrá – eso fue un golpe para el belga – De verdad, créeme, además, jamás te haría una cosa así.

- Eso dices siempre y sin darte cuenta lo haces. Estoy tan harta de que me comparen contigo una y otra vez… que si España es mejor soldado, que si es más guapa, que si cocina mejor, que si es más agradable con la gente… a ti todo el mundo te adora y a mí que me zurzan. Pues sabes qué, que te quedes con tu puto mundo para ti solita y déjame en paz de una jodida vez.

Se deshizo del agarre fácilmente y siguió corriendo. Isabel permanecía quieta, asimilando las palabras de Romana. Su rostro había perdido el brillo que lo caracterizaba. El belga se dio la vuelta y sin decir palabra se fue. Supongo que se dio cuenta de que la discusión y su relación con ambas habían acabado. Cuando solo quedábamos nosotros me acerqué a ella.

-Isabel no te preocupes, se le pasará. Sé exactamente lo que siente porque somos iguales. No te odia.

- Gracias, pero déjame. Quiero estar sola.

Como predije, el día no acabó ni mucho menos bien. Caminé pensativo hasta la residencia. Tenía mil cosas en la cabeza: la tristeza de Isabel, el dolor de Romana, la cara de desilusión del belga… y esas cosas me hicieron pensar. ¿Se sentirá Lovina como yo cuando no me paraban de comparar con mi hermano? ¿Y el bastardo de Antonio se sentirá tan dolido como Isabel cuando le suelto las burradas que le digo? Llegué a la residencia, subí a mi habitación y no vi a nadie. Por alguna razón tenía la esperanza de encontrarme con alguno y poder explicarles la situación. Por alguna razón me sentía culpable de todo lo que había ocurrido.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté agotado. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche. En la academia no vi ni rastro de Isabel, de Lovina o del belga. Al terminar las clases fui al club de música a comprobar si estaba allí o por lo menos a preguntar si por un casual la habían visto. Cuando llegué me encontré que Prusia estaba con la austriaca bailando. Bueno más bien ella bailaba y él se humillaba cayéndose todo el rato, pero parecía que no les importaba ya que ambos reían sin parar. Estuve en la puerta observándoles durante un largo rato. Gilbert saltaba cual niño de un lado a otro alrededor de la joven, y esta intentaba bailar, aunque su atención se centraba más en mirar a Prusia hacer el tonto. Llegado un momento Prusia agarró a Mariazel de la cintura y la levantó hasta dejar sus caras a la misma altura. Permanecieron un instante así hasta que la austriaca se sonrojó y Gilbert la volvió a colocar en el suelo. Me fui, era obvio que Isabel no estaba allí, y tampoco quería molestar a la pareja. Prusia era un cabrón, un cabrón con suerte y además, aunque me joda reconocerlo, era mi amigo, y un buen amigo.

Volví a la residencia temprano, totalmente abatido. Me tumbé sobre la cama deshecha y cogí un libro. No tenía ni la más mínima intención de leer pero si por algún casual me sacaba de mis pensamientos o hacía que me quedara dormido se lo agradecería eternamente. Mi plan no estaba saliendo del todo bien cuando alguien llamó a mi puerta. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que fuera Isabel, que venía a mi habitación para que la consolara. No lo digo en "ese" sentido, sino como el "amigo" que ella había dicho que era. Abrí la puerta y para mi desilusión se trataba de Antonio. Sin decir palabra entró, cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama.

-Hola bastardo. Claro pasa, como en tu casa. No te cortes – solté con sarcasmo.

-Romano – la voz de Antonio sonaba muy seria - ¿Qué pasó ayer a la vuelta del partido? - ¿Cómo puñetas se había enterado?

-Na…nada. ¿Por qué iba a pasar algo? – mi nerviosismo se notaba a la legua.

- Gilbert, Francis y yo salimos ayer a dar una vuelta después de la competición. Cuando volvíamos nos encontramos con Isabel que iba mirando al suelo pensativa. Cuando paramos para preguntarla si estaba bien se echó a llorar y sin decirnos nada se fue corriendo. Que yo sepa, era contigo con quien iba a volver.

-¿Estás insinuando que le hice algo?

- No Lovi, sé que jamás le harías daño a una mujer. Por eso te pregunto ¿qué fue lo que pasó ayer?

Antonio me miraba fijamente con sus grandes ojos verdes esperando a que yo dijera algo. ¿Para qué seguir ocultándolo? Quizás a él se le ocurría alguna idea. Me senté en la cama a su lado y comencé a relatarle todo lo sucedido. Intenté saltarme la parte en la que Isabel y yo jugábamos como niños en el puente aunque lo del abrazo tuve que decirlo, cosa que hizo que me pusiera rojo. España no se percató, estuvo mirando al suelo pensativo durante toda la historia a excepción del momento en que le dije que Lovina estaba con el belga, lo que hizo que levantara incrédulo la cabeza y me mirara como si quisiera comprobar que había oído bien.

-Puff, menudo lío. Pero no te preocupes. A las mujeres les afectan más estas cosas, pero una vez que se han dicho las cosas a la cara todo es más fácil de solucionar.

- ¿Y cómo sabes tú eso?

- He vivido con Bélgica mucho tiempo. Créeme, lo sé. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es ir a hablar con ellas y explicarles la situación. Una vez que se calmen las juntaremos para que hablen de lo que sienten tranquilamente. Y ya está.

-Eeeeeeem y ¿cómo quieres que hablemos con ellas? Ni siquiera sabemos dónde están.

- Isabel está en su cuarto y Lovina está en el jardín de atrás. Yo iré a hablar con ella y tú con Isa.

- ¿Y cómo las juntaremos?

-De eso me encargo yo, tú no te preocupes. Solo quédate a su lado – Antonio se levantó de la cama dispuesto a comenzar la misión cuando le paré.

-¿Tú me odias? – me moría de vergüenza por preguntarle eso a estas alturas de la historia, nunca mejor dicho, pero necesitaba saberlo – Igual que Isabel está dolida por lo que le dijo Romana, yo siempre te he tratado mal…

Sin terminar la frase me vi envuelto en un cálido y familiar abrazo.

-Pero ¿cómo te voy a odiar? Siempre has sido muy mal hablado y un vago pero eres mi familia y jamás podría odiarte. Además estoy realmente orgulloso de ti. Te has convertido en un gran hombre – como siempre se echó a reír y yo me puse cual tomate.

-Gracias – dije en un susurro para que no me escuchara.

-De nada, Lovi – y abrió la puerta de mi habitación. Será bastardo cabrón.

Salimos al pasillo, yo me fui hacía la habitación de Isabel y Antonio hacia las escaleras.

-Por cierto Romano, ¿cómo no me habías dicho que te habías enamorado de Isabel? – mis mejillas comenzaron a arder como nunca. ¿Es que era gilipollas? ¿Cómo se le ocurría gritarlo en medio del pasillo? Cualquiera podía haberlo oído – Mucho meterte conmigo pero al final… - y diciéndome eso me lanzó una sonrisita pícara y se marchó gritando - ¡Buena suerte!

Esperé unos minutos a que se me quitara el ardor de las mejillas para llamar a la puerta de Isabel. Respiré un par de veces y golpeé la puerta.

-Isa..Isabel soy yo, Romano. Ábreme la puerta por favor.

No se oía ningún ruido dentro. Esperé un rato y no pasó nada, así que pensaba marcharme hasta que se abrió la puerta. Apareció ante mí una Isabel en pijama y con el pelo despeinado. Entré en la habitación, estaba a oscuras pero por las rendijas de la ventana entraban los últimos rayos de sol. En la cama había fotos esparcidas, me acerqué y vi que eran de ella y de Romana. Salían en diferentes lugares, Isabel siempre sonriente y Lovina con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Tan mal la he tratado? – Isabel estaba detrás de mí y contemplaba las fotos con tristeza – tú también te has dado cuenta de que ella no está feliz en ni una sola.

- Fruncir el ceño es su manera de reconocer que sí lo es – pude ver una interrogación en la cara de España – durante toda mi vida he tenido que hacerme el fuerte, ya que mi hermano no lo era. Por eso cuando algo me gustaba y me hacía feliz no podía sonreír abiertamente, en su lugar fruncía el ceño. Parece absurdo, pero con el tiempo me acostumbré a hacerlo y ahora no puedo quitarme esa manía. He tenido que tragar con que constantemente la gente me diga que soy un maleducado y un infeliz, pero no es así. Muchas cosas me ponen alegre aunque no se note – no pude evitar mirarla al reconocer aquello - Y a Lovina le pasará igual. Siente que la gente la menosprecia por parecer una borde y cuando apareces tú con tu gran sonrisa, haces que la gente la compare contigo. Tiene que entender que a la gente que la quiere le da igual que sea una borde malhablada.

- ¿Lo dices por experiencia? – me agarró el brazo con dulzura, como si quisiera sentir lo que yo sentía en ese momento.

-Un poco sí – intenté sonreír pero acabé poniendo una expresión que debió ser muy cómica por cómo se empezó a reír Isabel – Esta es la España que a mí me gusta.

Isabel se sonrojó aunque no más que yo ¿cómo coño dije eso? No lo pude evitar, fue volver a verla sonreír…y se me escapó solo. Seguimos hablando un largo rato después. Ella me contó todo la historia con Bélgica, el cómo se habían conocido y el cómo Romana se había acabado enamorando de él. Después me preguntó sobre mi relación con España, yo no tenía muchas ganas de hablar de él, pero a ver quién le decía que no a esos ojazos. Las horas pasaron volando y acabamos riéndonos con cada anécdota que contábamos. Ya era muy tarde cuando Isabel abrió la ventana para ver las estrellas.

-Me encanta mirarlas cada noche.

-¿Quieres ir a verlas de verdad? – Isabel se giró intrigada.

-Pero si ya las estamos viendo.

-Me refiero a estar totalmente bajo ellas - agarré a Isabel conduciéndola hasta la puerta cuando me interrumpió.

-No puedo salir así, voy en pijama – dijo entre risas - Espera un momento que me cambie – y comenzó a sacar ropa del armario.

- Te…te espero fuera – un caballero no puede estar en la habitación de una dama cuando se está cambiando.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando España salió ya vestida. Llevaba puestos unos pitillos vaqueros y la sudadera que le dejé la noche anterior.

-Bonita sudadera ¿de dónde la has sacado?

- De la boutique "Lovino Vargas" ¿te suena? – me dedicó una mirada traviesa – se caracteriza por el agradable olor de sus prendas – y diciendo esto enterró su cara en el cuello de la chaqueta. Yo giré la cabeza, totalmente colorado. ¿Cómo soltaba esos comentarios así de repente? ¿Significaban algo más que simples bromas?

- Pues algún día tendrás que devolver la prenda a la tienda o el dueño se enfadará – dije siguiéndole la broma.

- Pero yo no quiero devolverla, me la quiero quedar – me giré sorprendido. Isabel estaba un poco colorada mirando al suelo hasta que levantó la vista y se dirigió a mí – Lovi… ¿te importa que me la quede? Es que me siento muy cómoda cuando la llevo puesta y además huele a ti.

Otro comentario como esos y no iba a poder controlarme. Se veía tan sumamente adorable que por un momento pensé en acorralarla contra la pared igual que hizo el francés. Eliminé de mi mente esos pensamientos y me dispuse a contestarla galantemente.

- Claro, es toda tuya. Esa sudadera se ve mil veces más bonita en una belleza como tú que en un tipo como yo – a Isabel se le iluminó la cara, me agarró del brazo y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. Así seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la azotea.

La terraza estaba desierta. Era amplia con árboles y flores por todos lados y partes tejadas con sofás. Nos fuimos hacia una de las zonas de césped y nos tumbamos. La sensación de estar allí con ella acostada a mi lado era extraña pero me gustaba. Estábamos los dos callados pero ni mucho menos era un silencio incómodo, era agradable. Isabel estaba totalmente feliz de estar allí y yo me alegraba de que por un rato dejara de pensar en sus problemas y se dedicara a contemplar el firmamento. Se veía preciosa bajo la luz de la luna como aquella vez en la fiesta…

-Isabel… – murmuré en un susurro.

-¿Qué pasa Lovi?

Se giró hacia mí haciendo que nuestras caras quedaran a pocos centímetros la una de la otra. Me puse muy nervioso pero no podía echarme atrás.

-Tengo que preguntarte algo y quiero que me digas la verdad – noté que se puso tensa – El día de la fiesta, te vi en el balcón cuando estabas sola – me moría de vergüenza así que evite mirarla a la cara - Estabas llorando. ¿Por qué?

Isabel se incorporó, y dobló sus piernas para abrazarlas. Se quedó callada hasta que miró al cielo, como si el ver las estrellas le restaurara la fuerza y comenzó a hablar.

-Siempre he tenido miedo de perder a la gente que quiero – respiró un par de veces – Y a veces me pregunto si existe alguien que tenga miedo de perderme a mí.

Abrí la boca para decir algo pero las palabras murieron en mi garganta. Así que es así como se siente. El país de la pasión, el que había tenido el mundo a sus pies, en el que nunca se ponía el sol, el que había tenido todo y más, tenía miedo. Miedo de quedarse solo, de que nadie le necesitara ya. Había perdido todo el poder que tenía y ya no era de ayuda para nadie.

-Para mí Romana es mi familia, no sé qué haría si le llegase a pasar algo… pero creo que para ella solo soy una piedra en el camino, una a la que el polvo a cubierto por completo y como no la ves solo te hace tropezar.

En ese momento esperaba que una lágrima brotara de sus ojos, pero no lo hizo. Pese a todo España era un país fuerte. Eso me hizo feliz y me armó de valor.

- Conozco a alguien que sí tiene miedo a perderte – la agarré por los hombros y la miré fijamente.

- Y ¿quién es esa persona?

Ambos comenzamos a acercarnos el uno al otro. Yo no pensaba, mi cuerpo se movía solo, atraído por la belleza que tenía frente a mí…

-¡Aquí estabais! Llevamos un rato buscándoos ¿verdad Romana?

Antonio y Lovina aparecieron por detrás de uno de los arbustos. Isabel y yo nos separamos rápidamente. Joder, joder, joder ¿qué ha estado a punto de pasar? ¿Íbamos a besarnos? ¿O es que ella esperaba de verdad el nombre de alguien? Por culpa del idiota de Antonio jamás lo sabría. Me di la vuelta para echarle una mirada de odio de "Para mí estás muerto" cuando me fijé en que estaban dados la mano. ¿Habrá sido capaz de…? Lo mataría.

-Venga Romano levántate. Aquí ahora sobramos – me dio un tirón del brazo y me sacó de allí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¿Qué puñetas te crees que haces?

- Lovi, es la fase final de la misión, conseguir que hablen la una con la otra ¿no te acordabas?

-Pues la verdad es que no – Sinceramente se me había olvidado por completo.

-¿Tan ocupados estabais mirándoos fijamente bajo la luz de las estrellas? – se echó a reír, me puse colorado y le tiré una zapatilla a la cara.

Estuvimos un rato en las escaleras de la azotea sentados esperando a que salieran, o por lo menos esperando oír algo. Pero nada. Antonio y yo nos miramos preocupados ¿y si Lovina la había matado y estaba escondiendo el cadáver? Ella era capaz. Volvimos a entrar y nos escondimos detrás de un seto. Vimos a Isabel que abrazaba a Lovina con ternura y esta no paraba de repetir "lo siento" entre sollozos con la cabeza enterrada en el cuello de España.

-Todo ha salido según lo planeado.

- Y ¿cómo sabías que lo arreglarían y no se matarían?

-Porque son como tú y yo. Jamás se harían daño.

Eso hizo que me pusiera colorado hasta la raíz y que España echara a reír de tal forma que llamó la atención de las dos chicas que nos miraron sorprendidas y comenzaron a reír al unísono.

Maldito bastardo y maldita su alegría contagiosa.

* * *

_Este capítulo ha sido muy triste en comparación con los demás pero tenía que escribir uno en el que se explicara toda la relación con Bélgica y el por qué España lloraba en la fiesta. A partir de ahora los capítulos serán para explicar cómo evoluciona la relación de Isabel y Lovino y el resto de parejas._

_El siguiente capítulo será la fiesta de Halloween en la que ocurrirán muchas cosas..._

_PD: siento las posibles faltas de ortografía._


	7. Capítulo 6 - La Noche de Halloween

_Por fin ha llegado uno de los capítulos que más me apetecía escribir. ¡La fiesta de Halloween!_

_Siento la tardanza y espero que os guste todo lo que sucede en este episodio._

_Hetalia no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Himaruya._

* * *

Apoyado en la puerta de la residencia, esperaba impaciente a Lovina. Por un día había llegado antes que ella, así que no podía esperar a ver la cara que ponía y el cómo se lo iba a restregar.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Romana apareció bajando las escaleras malhumorada seguida del cansino de Antonio.

-¿No te cansas de ser tan pesado bastardo _di merda_?

- No, no me canso de hacerte enfurecer – dijo el español entre risas - te pones adorable ¿lo sabías? - Romana se puso colorada y siguió bajando.

-Pues yo te digo que no y es que no. No seré tu pareja en Halloween.

-Venga Lovi… no puedes hacerle esto al jefe… - Antonio se había arrodillado delante de ella con pose de súplica mientras ponía cara de cachorrito abandonado. Lovina le miró unos segundos hipnotizada hasta que apartó la vista y caminó hacia mí.

- Cuando digo que no es que no – le gritó a España – Hola Romano, ¿cómo es que has llegado tan pronto?

- Me ha sonado la alarma antes, y menos mal, porque si no me hubiera perdido el numerito que acabáis de montar. ¿Qué dice el idiota este de ser tu pareja?

-Es por la fiesta que van a organizar en la academia este viernes. Por alguna razón se le ha metido en la cabeza que voy a querer ir con él…

Lovina fue bajando la voz a medida que se ponía más roja y jugueteaba nerviosa con su pelo. ¡Maldito bastardo! Había conseguido engatusarla con sus encantos, aunque ella lo negara. Desde que las chicas arreglaron las cosas su actitud había cambiado, sigue igual de gruñona pero se la ve feliz. Y todo por culpa de Antonio. La idea de que estos se hubieran vuelto tan cercanos no me gustaba mucho pero tan bien quiero lo mejor para ellos… ¡Ag! Esto es demasiado complicado para mí.

Llegamos a clase y en la puerta había un cartel que decía "Hoy a las 9 reunión en el salón de actos" así que hacia allí nos fuimos. Cuando llegamos estaba ya casi lleno. Comenzamos a buscar tres asientos vacíos cuando vimos a Isabel que nos llamaba con la mano.

-¡Hola chicos!, llegáis tarde. Solo os he podido guardar un sitio.

-No te preocupes Isa, Romana y yo nos sentaremos juntos atrás.

-Yo no quiero sentarme contigo bastardo – y sin poder decir nada más Antonio la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella hacia el fondo de la sala – ¡espera! que no quie… - sus gritos se perdieron en la sala.

- Madre mía… esos dos son un peligro juntos. Ven Romano siéntate a mi lado – dijo Isabel mientras golpeaba repetidamente el asiento vacío a su derecha.

- ¿Y sabes por qué nos han convocado aquí? – pregunté sin tener ni la menor idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿No lo sabes? Lovi, estás muy desinformado ¡Es por la fiesta de Halloween! - Otra vez hablaban de la dichosa fiesta de la cual no tenía ni idea – La iba a organizar América pero como no se fiaban de lo que pudiera pasar, la academia decidió hacerla. Es este viernes, y obviamente, hay que llevar disfraz.

Osea que estaba obligado a ir a una mierda de fiesta de disfraces que era en tres días y no tenía ni idea. ¿Cómo consigo un traje a estas alturas? Intentaba pensar en una solución a mi situación cuando Isabel continuó hablando.

-Romano… ¿qué disfraz crees que me quedaría mejor?

-A ti te quedarían bien todos – estaba tan concentrado en mi problema que no me di cuenta de esa contestación. De repente me encontraba totalmente rojo.

-Eres un amor… pero ahora en serio ¿cuál sería el idóneo?

Vale, Isabel no se había dado cuenta de que no lo decía en broma así me dispuse a contestarla adecuadamente. La miré de arriba a abajo y no pude evitar ponerme nervioso. Le quedaría muy bien un traje corto y ceñido, ya que tiene muy buen cuerpo… y que realzara más su trase… ¡_Merda_! Me está mirando muy fijamente y yo aquí pensando estas cosas.

-Eeeee… pues… en Halloween hay que dar miedo así que podrías ir de… diablesa… - Sí, un traje de diablesa corto, rojo y ajustado sería lo perfecto para ella. Se vería muy sexy…

-¿Diablesa? – Isabel comenzó a reír - Bueno me lo apunto para el año que viene.

-¿Cómo el año que viene? – me había perdido.

-¿Qué pensabas? Estamos a tres días de la fiesta. Ya tengo un disfraz.

Genial. Ella ya tenía traje y yo no tenía ni idea de qué ir. Encima ahora mi cabeza estaba llena de imágenes de España con disfraces provocadores.

-¿Y cómo es tu traje?

-No, no, no. No te lo pienso decir, ya lo verás el viernes – me lanzó una sonrisa pícara – y espero que mi pareja encuentre un traje acorde con la ocasión – me guiñó un ojo.

¿Isabel quería que fuese su pareja? No pude controlar la felicidad que me invadió en ese momento.

-Lovi, pareces un tomatito bien maduro – Isabel se reía y me abrazó con fuerza enterrando su cabeza en mi cuello. Si hubiera muerto en ese instante no me hubiese importado.

-Bueno, bueno, ¿cuánto amor hay por aquí no? - Isabel y yo nos separamos y vimos a su querida amiga Julchen que nos observaba con mirada traviesa – Había pensado que estaríais aburridos y necesitarías mi grandiosa compañía para entreteneros. Me sentaré a vuestro lado.

-Gracias Julchen, pero ese sitio está ocupado.

- ¿Por quién? Yo aquí no veo ningún nombre escrito.

-Por mí – Austria se dio la vuelta y encaró a Prusia – Si no le importa buscarse otro asiento señorita… es que este está reservado para mi compañera.

-Claro que me importa. Si no hay nadie sentado, significa que está libre – y sin más preámbulo se dejó caer sobre la butaca.

-¿Es que todos los prusianos tenéis que ser así?

-Habló el señorito don perfecto. ¿A los austriacos os dan clases de cómo ser tan muermazo o lo aprendéis solitos?

Aquí empezó una disputa sobre quién era más idiota que el otro. Yo lo tenía claro, lo eran ambos, pero permanecí callado. Isabel les miraba divertida y de vez en cuando me daba algún codazo para que mirara la pelea. Por fin llegaron Roma y Germania y se pusieron a explicar lo de la dichosa fiestecita, aunque desde que sé que voy con Isabel la idea no me parece tan horrible.

Por fin llegó el esperado viernes. Salimos de las clases en tropel, todo el mundo estaba entusiasmado y tenía prisa por llegar cuanto antes a la residencia para arreglarse. Yo no tenía prisa por el hecho de que no había conseguido un disfraz. A tres horas de la fiesta daba por fracasada la misión.

-No lo olvides Lovi, te espero a las ocho y media en mi habitación – dijo Isa gritando mientras subía a toda velocidad a su cuarto.

A diferencia de ella yo subí despacio, sin ganas, deprimido. ¿Cómo iba a aparecer delante de ella sin llevar un mísero traje? Entré en mi habitación y me tumbé en la cama rezando por que ocurriera un milagro. Y parece que Dios me escuchó porque en la silla del escritorio se encontraba una bolsa de traje junto a una nota.

"Querido hermano, sé que te enteraste tarde de lo de la fiesta y que no has podido encontrar nada para ponerte. He oído que vas a ir con la señorita España y por lo tanto debes ir arreglado y con un gran disfraz, ¡no puedes hacer quedar mal a los italianos! Por eso te dejo mi traje. Seguramente no es el que hubieras elegido pero yo creo que te quedará muy bien, incluso mejor que a mí. Espero haberte sido de ayuda por una vez.

Tu _fratello_ que te quiere."

Maldito Feliciano, siempre haciendo esta clase de cosas. No me extraña que la gente le adore. En estos momentos yo también lo hacía. Abrí la bolsa y me sorprendí de lo que encontré. Por una vez el inútil de mi hermano había acertado.

A las ocho y media exactamente estaba llamando a la puerta de Isabel, totalmente arreglado y dispuesto a hacer de esa noche una inolvidable. Tenía una gran oportunidad de hacer avances en mi relación con España y no iba a desaprovecharlos. La puerta se abrió para dejar paso a una preciosa Isabel. Llevaba un disfraz de torero que le quedaba realmente bien. Los pantalones totalmente ajustados y altos con la corta chaqueta brillante realzaban su figura muy positivamente. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una larga coleta que le caía en cascada por la espalda.

-Qué puntual Lovi y… ¡qué guapo estás! – No pude evitar sonrojarme ante ese comentario – ese traje es precioso, te sienta de maravilla, pareces un príncipe. A tu lado parezco una vagabunda.

El disfraz que me había dejado mi hermano era nada más y nada menos que un traje del carnaval de Venecia, de colores vivos con brocados y una máscara. La verdad es que me hacía ver como todo un caballero.

-¿Tú una vagabunda? No digas tonterías. Además me equivoqué, ese traje es sin ninguna duda el perfecto para ti.

Isabel sonrió entusiasmada y entró en la habitación a coger su capote y su montera. Aproveché para mirarla más detenidamente aunque me quedé parado observando zonas indebidas. Esos pantalones los había hecho el demonio seguro.

Durante todo el trayecto fuimos conversando tranquilamente cogidos del brazo. Observé que muchas parejas iban agarradas de la misma forma así que me alegré por ello.

El color de los disfraces inundaba la sala cuando llegamos. Nos dirigimos a las mesas que estaban alrededor de la pista, donde vimos a los dos franceses disfrazados de Peter Pan y Campanilla bailar muy acaramelados. En el otro extremo de la sala se podía distinguir a los dos prusianos, Julchen iba vestida de policía sexy y llevaba atado con una cadena a Gilbert que iba de preso. La verdad es que estaban bastante graciosos. Al verlos sentí un poco de envidia ya que ambas parejas se habían puesto de acuerdo en ir conjuntados.

-Esta fiesta es muy divertida, ¡Venga Romano vamos a bailar!

Isabel ya estaba de pie y tiraba de mí hacia la pista. Me agarró las manos y las colocó en la parte baja de su espalda para después colocar sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. No pude evitar tragar saliva. A medida que avanzaba la canción ella se acercaba a mí, hasta que apoyó su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Yo no hice menos, cerré mis brazos en torno a ella atrayéndola hacia mí, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos quedaran totalmente pegados.

Estuvimos unas cuantas canciones así. Me importaba una mierda la fiesta y la gente a mi alrededor. En ese momento solo existíamos ella y yo.

- _Pardonnez-moi, _pero creo que es mi momento de bailar con la señorita – el gilipollas de Francia ya estaba tocando las narices como de costumbre – Tranquilo Lovi, te la traeré en un momento sana y salva – Agarró a España por la cintura y me guiñó un ojo - _Au revoir!_

Me di la vuelta resoplando y mi cara se encontró con unos enormes ojos carmesís.

- _Hallo_ Romano… ¿te quitan a tu chica y ya te aburres? – la señorita policía había lanzado el primer disparo. Noté que un brazo me acariciaba la espalda.

- _Oh mon petit…_ nosotras podemos hacer que te diviertas un rato.

Quise huir con todas mis fuerzas pero me encontraba acorralado por las dos mujeres. Si ellos ya eran temibles ellas iban a ser peor. Me agarró cada una de un brazo y me llevaron a un pasillo.

-Así que vas en serio con Isabel por lo que veo. Y parecía tonto el chaval.

-Julchen querida compórtate, estamos aquí por nuestra querida amiga.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios queréis de mí?

-Calladito estás más guapo. Solo venimos a hacerte un favor así que escúchanos y responde cuando te lo mandemos – asentí con la cabeza. Prusia iba en serio.

-Bien, ¿qué te traes con Isabelita? ¿Te gusta o solo quieres lo que todos los hombres? Eso podríamos solucionarlo tú y yo sin que tenga que intervenir ella…

-Francesca te desvías del tema. Lo que queremos decir es que Isabel es nuestra amiga y no vamos a permitir que nadie se aproveche de ella, así que responde.

¿Cómo se respondía a esa acusación en un momento así? Tenía a dos mujeres acorralándome contra una puerta amenazándome de muerte con la mirada. Decidí ser sincero aunque eso significara morir de la vergüenza allí mismo.

-Yo…yo…yo la…

-¡_Scheiße_ dilo de una vez!

-¡Yo la amo!

Las chicas se quedaron mudas y me miraron esperando a que hiciera algo. Yo estaba rojo y miraba al suelo esperando que me tragara. Comencé a oír carcajadas.

- Oh por dios, que cosa más adorable… - la francesa comenzó a abrazarme como si no hubiera un mañana.

- Kesesesese, no me creo que con presionarle tan poco lo haya soltado.

-¿Qué…qué cojones pensáis que hacéis? – quería morirme allí mismo.

-Es que eso ya lo sabíamos, queríamos que dijeras lo otro… pero tranquilo que eso lo vamos a conseguir nosotras por ti.

-Vamos a darte un pequeñito empujón. Para que vuestra relación avance como la seda.

-¿Has traído la cerveza?

-¿Por quién me tomas?

Ambas siguieron alejándose mientras hablaban de su plan. Yo no entendía nada, estaba aún en estado de shock pensando en lo que había dicho. Había dicho que la amaba, delante de sus mejores amigas. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Volví a la fiesta y vi a Isabel, que ahora bailaba con Antonio. Él iba disfrazado de… ¿vampiro de tomates? Ese idiota nunca cambiaría. ¿Por qué no podía disfrazarse de algo normal? Entonces encontré la respuesta. Lovina estaba hablando con su hermana en uno de los laterales de la sala. Llevaba unas calzas verdes con un vestido rojo ajustado muy corto que tenía en el escote unos flecos verdes, y en la cabeza llevaba una especie de sombrerito del mismo color. Iba disfrazada de tomate. He de decir que estaba muy atractiva con ese disfraz, y por la cara de pervertido que puso Antonio cuando la vio, puedo deducir que a él también se lo parecía. Me acerqué a ellos.

- Lovi… ¿dónde estabas? Francis y yo te estuvimos buscando un rato.

-Eeeeeem fui fuera un rato a… despejarme – mentí descaradamente.

-Buen disfraz Romano – me dijo España mientras asentía con la cabeza en gesto de aprobación - Y ahora si me disculpáis… el vampiro necesita una ración de rico tomate.

Se dirigió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia Lovina, la agarró por detrás y la besó el cuello fingiendo que le chupaba la sangre. Como era de esperar ella lo apartó de un manotazo y él se echó a reír. No tengo ni idea de cómo acabaran estos dos pero es muy divertido verles juntos.

Isabel y yo nos sentamos un rato a charlar y después volvimos a la pista, aunque esta vez a bailar algo más movidito.

Tras un rato de ejercicio, necesitábamos recuperar aliento, así que fui a por unas bebidas pero cuando regresé vi que Isabel estaba hablando con las brujas de sus amigas. Joder, seguro que le dirán algo y todo mi esfuerzo se irá a la mierda. Me acerqué completamente aterrorizado cuando las dos arpías me miraron a la vez.

-Tan largo baile ¿y le traes un mísero refresco? De verdad Romano que no tienes ni un poquito de consideración.

-Sí Romano, qué descortés por tu parte. Anda Isa ven con nosotras que hace mucho que no hacemos locuras las tres – Julchen la empujó contra la francesa y se acercó a mí – En una hora te la traemos de vuelta y será toda tuya, ya me entiendes.

-Está bien chicas, pero solo un rato – Isabel se giró – lo siento Lovi, tengo que ir con ellas porque si no estarán toda la noche incordiándonos. Luego te veo, ¡Diviértete!

¿Divertirme? Sin ella sería difícil. Me senté en una mesa y me puse a observar a la gente. Mi hermano y Felicia intentaban hacer que los dos alemanes bailaran sin mucho éxito, los americanos eran los reyes de la pista con sus estrambóticos bailes mientras que los ingleses les miraban avergonzados. Francia le servía una copa a Seychelles en la barra y a su lado se veía a Antonio rogar por un beso a Lovina, que pasaba de él olímpicamente. Parecía que la velada le iba bien a todo el mundo menos a mí.

-¿Qué hace uno de mis chicos favoritos aquí sentado tan solo? – Bélgica se sentó a mi lado - ¿Te ha abandonado tu cita?

-Hola Caperucita – dije divertido al ver su traje - a, no es mi "cita" y b, no me ha abandonado, se ha ido con sus amigas un rato.

-¿Y estás esperándola aquí solito y aburrido? No pienso permitir eso.

Cuando a Emma se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja no había quien la parara. Me sacó a bailar y estuvimos un rato haciendo el idiota recordando viejos tiempos. De vez en cuando podía distinguir la mirada asesina de su hermano entre la multitud. Eso me daba escalofríos. De pronto se oyó un ruido estrepitoso y todos nos giramos para ver qué había ocurrido. Gilbert se encontraba en el suelo sobre los restos de lo que parecía una mesa, y de pie frente a él se encontraba Daniel Héderváry, el húngaro.

-Para que no vuelvas a meterte en lo que no te incumbe.

-Has osado tocar al gran yo. Ahora esto sí me incumbe – Prusia se levantó del suelo y le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Daniel en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¿Cómo lo había hecho?

Ambos comenzaron a pelear ferozmente, Mariazel apareció al oír el bullicio e intentó calmarles, pero no parecía que ninguno de los dos la escuchara. La chica se fue a colocar entre ellos para separarles lo que fue un gran error. Unas gotas de sangre cayeron en el suelo. Daniel estaba inmóvil, Mariazel tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y Prusia se limpiaba con una mano la sangre que brotaba de su nariz. Se había interpuesto entre Hungría y Austria para que ella no recibiera el golpe. Miró a Mariazel para comprobar que estaba a salvo, la sonrió y se dio media vuelta para largarse.

-Es…espera… – ella se acercó hasta Gilbert – Hay que parar esa hemorragia y ponerte hielo o se te hinchará la nariz…

Ambos salieron juntos de la sala dejando al húngaro, que seguía flipado con lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Qué me he perdido? – Julchen apareció de la nada a mi lado sorprendiéndome.

- Joder, no me des esos sustos. Pues nada que tu querido Gilbert se ha pegado con Daniel.

-Seguro que ha ganado, él es tan awesome como yo.

-No sé si se podría decir que ha ganado la pelea pero creo que ha ganado otra cosa.

-¿De qué puñetas hablas? – me miró con gran intriga pero decidí ser cruel y dejarla con las ganas – Bueno como te prometí, aquí está tu regalito.

Francesca apareció con Isabel y la empujó contra mí. Levantó la cara y pude ver que la tenía totalmente colorada y con una mirada juguetona en ella.

-¿La habéis emborrachado? ¿Acaso estáis locas? Si se enteran de que está así la matarán.

-Pues cuida de ella y llévala a su habitación sin que la descubran. A partir de aquí lo que suceda es tu responsabilidad – Prusia se echó a reír y Francia tenía esa mirada lasciva que tan poco me gustaba.

A penas se tenía en pie, pero no podía cargarla en medio de la fiesta o se darían cuenta de su estado. Fuimos andando pegados a la pared para no llamar la atención y de vez en cuando tenía que taparla la boca para que no gritara. Rezaba porque nadie nos parara en nuestro camino hasta la salida. Y parece que Dios me volvió a escuchar.

Por fin salimos a la calle y cogí a Isabel en brazos.

-¡Whoa! Qué fuerte estás Lovi. Eres todo un hombre - puede que ella estuviera borracha pero a mí esos comentarios me afectaban igual.

Isabel se acurrucó contra mi pecho y cerró los ojos. Llegamos a la residencia, subí hasta las habitaciones y dejé a España en el suelo cuando estuvimos frente a su puerta.

- ¿Tienes la llave? – Isabel permaneció callada mirando al suelo – Sin la llave no vas a poder entrar.

Siguió en silencio. De pronto un destello de luz cruzó la ventana y a los pocos segundos se oyó un trueno. Isabel me abrazó asustada.

-No sabía que te asustaran las tormentas – dije tratando de calmarla.

-No me gusta la lluvia, me trae malos recuerdos – sonreí para mis adentros y seguí buscando la dichosa llave – Quédate conmigo esta noche.

Frené en seco y repasé mentalmente lo que había dicho para comprobar que no me lo había imaginado, ¿quería que pasáramos la noche juntos? Mi cara comenzó a arder hasta tal punto que quemaba de verdad.

- Vamos a tu cuarto. No sigas buscando la llave porque no sé dónde está – comenzó a reírse y a caminar hacia mi habitación.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta y abrí. Estaba temblando como un maldito adolescente. Joder ya soy un hombre, no puedo ponerme nervioso con esto pero… la situación era demasiado tentadora. Tenía a Isabel en mi habitación toda la noche y encima vulnerable tanto por el alcohol como por los truenos.

-Necesitarás un pijama. Te dejaré algo mío aunque te irá grande… - oí el sonido de algo que caía al suelo y me di la vuelta. Isabel había tirado su chaqueta y estaba desabrochándose la camisa, dejando ver el inicio de un muy sugerente sujetador de encaje negro.

-Q…qu…que… ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Tengo mucho calor así que me estoy desvistiendo – mi mente se bloqueó. ¿Quiere que…? Vale, vale, vale, Romano tranquilízate, no puedes permitir que hoy pase nada porque si pasa todo se habrá acabado… pero está ahí delante quitándose la camisa y… y ya puedo imaginarme a los dos…

Se estaba produciendo un muy serio debate interno en mi cabeza. Isabel intentaba quitarse la camisa pero se atascó en uno de los botones, eso ayudó a calmarme.

-Ponte esto – me acerqué para darle una camiseta ancha y unos calzoncillos antiguos de tela que quedan como pantalones cortos. Con todas mis fuerzas me controlé para mirarla a los ojos y no a otras zonas – Puedes cambiarte en el baño.

-Gracias, Lovi – y sin rechistar entró.

Aproveché ese momento para ponerme el pijama y ordenar un poco la habitación. Cuando terminé me senté en la cama, ¿y ahora qué cojones hago? La puerta del baño se abrió y salió Isabel vestida con lo que le había dado. La camiseta le quedaba bastante grande y le tapaba el pantalón, estaba irresistible pero conseguí controlarme. Comenzó a acercarse a la cama cuando se tropezó con la alfombra y cayó sobre mí. Nuestras bocas quedaron a pocos centímetros y el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío no ayudaba a la imaginación. De pronto ella cerró los ojos y… se quedó dormida.

La metí en la cama y me tumbé a su lado, ella se acomodó en mi pecho y me abrazó como si fuera un peluche. La rodeé con mis brazos y dejé descansar mis manos sobre su cintura.

Al poco rato me quedé dormido.

* * *

_Por fin avanza la relación de estos dos hasta el punto de dormir juntos… y Romano como es todo un caballero no permite que pase nada xD_

_Espero que os haya gustado. Tardaré un poco en subir el siguiente capítulo porque este finde tengo una convención y tengo que terminar los cosplays y esas cosas pero os prometo que en el siguiente habrá beso, pero ¿de quién? Aaaa ya lo veréis._

_Gracias por leer y siento las posibles faltas de ortografía. _


End file.
